


Why Don't You Make Me

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Hetalia Kink Meme, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, kink meme de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything always started with something along the lines of “why don’t you make me?” between them. If it ever started as just a conversation, it usually quickly derailed into mad laughing, violence... So it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise that the first time they had sex, it started out much the same way.</p><p>(Hungary/Prussia Unexpected Pregnancy prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was as follows!:
> 
> Prussia/Hungary unexpected pregnancy  
> Basically what it says on the tin. Prussia and Hungary (nationverse modern day) suddenly discovering she is pregnant after a one night stand. I don't care how they ended up sleeping together (drunkenness, pseudo hate sex, not rape though) but I do want Prussia to have major secret feelings for Hungary and realizing this is his chance to have her and is completely on board, even if she does choose to terminate which she doesn't. Smut is appreciated but not essential. 
> 
> Bonus if she'd asked Austria for babies and he'd turned her down every time. And this fact makes Prussia and his promise to commit more appealing.  
> Extra bonus if Prussia doesn't say awesome every sentence and doeznt talk like zis.  
> Massive bonus if Canada is his best buddy who helps him resolve his issues with commitment.  
> In the end the two realize they're happy with each other and the new baby. Germany is only glad to have his brother out of the house.

Everything always started with something along the lines of “ _why don’t you make me?_ ” between them. If it ever started as just a conversation, it usually quickly derailed into mad laughing, violence. That was just how they were with each other, intentions aside; that was how they addressed each other. When Hungary was around Prussia, it didn’t feel like the tedious (at times, begrudgingly so) courtship that Austria bestowed upon her, but it also wasn’t a clear cut friendship like she had with other nations. It was always a challenge, always a fight, never a truce, just a rain check until after the bruises faded; a promise – of sorts – that this was what they had and it would never change, never get old, never go away “ _I’ll get you next time, motherfucker!_ ”

So it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise that the first time they had sex, it started out much the same way.

Somewhere in the middle of a fight (when it was late and they were sloshed and who cared about broken furniture and disturbed neighbors, _I’m not backing down_ ) Hungary’s hands got too busy to keep hitting, so she kissed Prussia like a punch in the mouth and got slammed against the wall for it. She gasped but it dissolved into a wanting groan when, after a startled pause, he melted against her, licking eagerly into her mouth.

She was breathing hard when he finally pulled away from her mouth, tugging her lip as he went, only to kiss across her jaw to bite viciously at her ear. She clenched her fists and tried to pull her wrists from his grip on them, “ _Gilbert…_ ”

“Ja?” He replied as he let her go, sounding so smug she would elbow him in the gut if it weren’t _mostly_ warranted.

She clutched the front of his shirt, “ _Don’t_ …” She started, but choked off when he started sucking at her neck. She quickly wound her hands into his hair when he hesitated, starting to draw away from her, pulling him back to her throat, “Don’t be _a fucking tease_.” She clarified.

Her lip curled into a snarl when he chuckled against her skin, “It won’t just be teasing if you don’t stop me…” He replied, pressing forward so she could feel him, half hard against her hip.

“Oh, really?” She immediately bit back, though she was trembling with want.

“Ja, really…” He pulled back and looked at her so intently, with so much desire in his face, she thought she might combust on the spot. Her breathing hitched as he kissed her filthily before whispering against her lips with a pointed roll of his hips, “I’ll make you fucking scream.”

She restrained the breathy moan that tried to ease out of her at that, choking it into a growl, “You talk a lot of game,” She hiked her leg up to his hip, giving him a feral smile when he got the memo and picked her up, “You better make good on it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia woke up with Hungary plastered against his chest and for a split second he figured he’d died and somehow cheated his way into heaven, before the quiet knocking of his hangover snuck up on him and reminded him of last night. Then a sense of raw shock ran through him.

Hungary’s head was tucked too closely under his chin to look down properly, but from what he could see (the tangles in her hair, the suspiciously hand shaped bruise on her hip and the hickies across her back) and feel (the stinging on his back from where her nails broke skin, the ache from where she bit him hard enough to leave a mark, and the tackiness where her thigh was thrown over his legs) he’d made _pretty damn good_ on his promise.

He was too old, really, and had experienced way too many things to blush the way he did at the sight of her skin against his. Because, hey, it wasn’t like last night was basically his favorite and most reoccurring wet dream coming true or anything. And this _certainly_ wasn’t the way he wanted to wake up every morning (warm and cuddled up to the one person in the whole world he’d go crazy without) for the rest of his semi-immortal life or anything, _pffft_ , that’d be ridicu-…

Hungary shifted against him, wrapping her arm around his side and pressing her face into his neck, breathing softly – _his_ breathing stopped and he was pretty sure his heart was beating hard enough to have done some serious damage, had he been a normal human. He was honestly a little surprised it didn’t wake her up.

He was also surprised, though not as much as he felt he should’ve been, to find that he thought he would never be happier than he was in this moment, wanted so badly to never _ever_ leave it… so, of course, he forced himself out of it.

Prussia let himself laugh at the absurdity of the want clenching in his chest, forcing it to sound like genuine mirth and not like he was wishing he’d been blackout drunk, like he wished he wouldn’t ever remember how she tasted, and how she breathed, and how _right_ her body felt against his. He got a little louder when Hungary began to stir against him, before suddenly freezing and turning to look up at him with wide eyes and sex hair that shouldn’t have been as beautiful as it was.

“So…” He smirked, “You screamed.”

He cackled when she wacked him with a pillow before pushing him out of bed, “You’re such a fucking _prat!!_ ”

“I’m a fucking great lay is what I am!” He jumped up with his hands to the sides, grinning like a fool, naked and completely shameless, “Come on, say it. That was awesome.”

Hungary looked livid, but the bright red flush seeping down her cheeks and across her chest said plenty. She looked like she was going to start screaming at him when she suddenly caught sight of the clock, “ _Son of a bitch!!_ ” She jumped up.

“Hey! Germania would not appreciate that, ja.” He replied, finally stooping to pull on his boxers.

“No, you fucking moron!! I have a meeting with my boss in a half hour!” She shouted, frantically searching the floor for her clothes.

“Your bad for getting sloshed the night before a meeting. Hey,” He said, pulling his pants up and tossing her bra at her when she turned, “You can just tell him something important came across your chest- I mean, your _desk_.”

“Fuck you,” She replied muffled, as she tugged her dress down over her head before lunging for the brush on the dresser.

He snickered shrugging into his shirt, “I already did! But, hey, if you wanna go again real qui-.” And his reflexes were good enough that he dodged the clock she threw at him.

“Don’t get it in your head that this is going to be a regular thing, bastard!!” She shot back, rushing towards the bathroom.

Prussia tried, he really did, but he couldn’t quite get a handle on the hot flash of hurt that shot through him at that. He’d _known_ that already. He’d known it going in that this was a one time, wave-it-away-offhandedly-and-mutter-something-about-too-many-beers-after-too-much-liquor kind of situation, but – _Gott_ – when she said it out loud, he felt the loss of that hope like a blow to the chest.

He laughed, but it was too loud and too caustic, “The fuck would I want to do _that_ for again?” And, _fuck,_ his words sounded too wilted, even to his own ears, “Not like you were my first choice either, bitch…” He quickly added.

Hungary stopped cold and he knew he hadn’t recovered well enough. He turned away from her as soon as she turned back to him from the bathroom door and he registered the concern in her face, “Pru-.”

“Awesome is out!” He cut her off, shouting over his shoulder as he jogged out of the bedroom, “Catch you later, _Mangary_.”

He’d slammed the front door shut before she’d even made it out to the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia sat on the couch, angrily chewing on pancakes and glaring over into the kitchen he’d just gotten them from.

He kept this up for about two minutes before Canada finally spoke up from the arm chair to his left where he’d sat petting Kumajiro, “…Ok, Prussia, did you come here to eat my food and glare at Russia or do you actually want something from me?”

“I don’t want _him_ to hear my shit.” He shot around a mouthful of fluffy buttermilk heaven.

Russia smiled unpleasantly, but didn’t even look up from his paperwork spread over the kitchen table, “I don’t want anything to do with your shit, da.”

“Would you two not, eh?” Canada interjected before Prussia could form a retort. He looked over at his lover pleadingly, “Ivan, could you give us a-.”

“Da, da, family conversation,” He stood, taking off his glasses, “I can take a break. I’ll walk Kumajiro.”

He ignored the soft ‘who?’ that sounded at that, picking up the bear from Canada’s lap as he gave the man a lingering kiss that made Prussia’s stomach turn. He gagged exaggeratedly and Russia gave him the finger on his way to the door.

He waited until the door clicked shut to sit his plate on the coffee table and lean back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. It didn’t help that that aggravated the scratches on his back, making him flush. Canada looked ready to ask him about the pink suddenly in his face, when he finally just blurted out, “I slept with Hungary.”

“Eh??” Canada sat forward, wide-eyed, “Seriously!? You mean like-?”

“Ja, the whole…” He rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, “Everything…”

He didn’t get a response for a moment, but when he did it was much softer, “…You don’t sound very happy.”

Prussia huffed a laugh, because, no. No, he was not happy.

“I thought I’d be ok with just-just _one_ time, getting to be with her, _finally,_ after all this time, but…” He sat up, running his hands down his face, “Fucking hell, Birdie, I’m never going to get past her. If I’d known it’d be worse after one time, I’d never have…” He stopped himself, “Actually. No. Yeah, I still would have, because I’m a fucking idiot.”

He didn’t have to look over to see the way Canada’s face was twisted with sympathy, he could hear it in his voice when he asked, “Well, what makes you think it’s only going to be one time?”

He clicked his tongue, “…She said it wasn’t going to be a repeat thing.”

“ _Ouch,_ well that wasn’t very nice…” Canada replied.

Prussia turned to scowl at him, “She doesn’t owe me anything.”

The blonde waved him off, “That isn’t what I was implying, eh…” Then he hesitated, grabbing for Prussia’s abandoned plate of pancakes, “Actually, I’m implying that’s exactly how you always talk to each other.”

“What?” Prussia smacked his hand away, taking the plate back.

Canada rolled his eyes, “Just last meeting you called her the ugliest cow in all of Europe right after she busted your nuts, eh.”

The other man winced at the memory, “So?”

“ _So_ you wouldn’t be this worked up over someone you really thought was an ugly cow. You’re _always_ saying things you don’t mean to each other. That’s just…” Canada motioned absently, “Your _thing_.”

Prussia looked up at that, “…You think she was lying?”

He got a shrug in return, “I’m just saying she could’ve been grinding your gears intentionally because you two are never just… _nice_ to each other, eh.”

“Not our thing.” He shrugged back, stuffing more pancakes into his mouth, “You know, it‘d probably be like getting you to actually stand up to your brother for once.” He cried out when his plate suddenly got knocked top down into his lap, “Matt, what the fuck!” He exclaimed, picking up the mess.

“Up yours, eh.” Canada scowled back, crossing his arms, “I’ve stood up to him on plenty of things, I just don’t make a scene like you hosers when I do…”

“Shit, alright, I believe you!” Prussia licked his fingers before rubbing at the syrup stains on his crotch, “You didn’t have to sacrifice my breakfast…”

“It started out my breakfast anyway,” Canada mumbled, sitting back, “But we got off topic; maybe if you would just try being _honest_ with her,” – he kept talking over the snort that got him – “You could get a little leeway in this relationship…” He hesitated before muttering awkwardly, “It might work like it did between Ivan and me.”

Prussia glared, “ _What?_ ”

The blond shrugged with a mild blush, “Casual sex only works if you both really want to stay just friends, which…” His mouth twitched, “Wasn’t the case for us, isn’t for you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t the case for her either…”

“That’s shifty even for you!” The albino exclaimed, “So what? Just ‘Hey there, let’s have sex, never mind that huge emotional luggage in the corner!’ Come on, I thought you were all about honesty and shit!”

Canada sneered at him, “Yeah, I am, eh. Which is why I honestly said I wanted his dick and then, hey, honestly, I kinda want the rest of you, too, does that ruin it?”

“ _Oh mein Gott!_ ” Prussia covered his ears, “I didn’t need to hear that!”

“ _Oh mein Gott_ , then you shouldn’t have brought it up!” Canada mocked, “Look, point is, you’re not going to be any worse off for getting an answer one way or another, right? Right now you already don’t think it will happen again, so you’re either going to be right or pleasantly surprised.”

Prussia rolled his eyes, “Gee, aren’t you an optimist.”

“I’m a realist, eh,” Canada shot back, “And you’re being a baby. Sulking won’t get you anywhere, just go talk to her, eh.”

Prussia muttered something noncommittal before slumping over to stretch out on the couch. Wasn’t like he had to talk to her _today_ or anything. There was no point in being _that guy_ , the obsessive one that called back the very next day asking about a relationship, right? That wasn’t a thing, was it? He caught the pillow Canada threw at his head when he said as much, but smiled when the man let the matter drop, turning on the television.

He even kept a (loose) muzzle on his contempt when Russia walked back in.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t until the next meeting – over a month and a half later – that Prussia even saw Hungary again.

It wasn’t that he was avoiding her or anything (fuck off, Canada), he’d actually been baling on so many responsibilities as the unofficial East half of Germany recently (because, come on, West could handle it on his own while Prussia went around socializing with the common folk – that was important, too!) that his boss had called personally to yell at him about it. He’d wound up on desk duty in the man’s office as a penance, much to Germany’s smug satisfaction.

So when he stumbled into the meeting, exhausted from staying up late to finish a report (that he was actually surprised by the importance of), he promptly dozed off in his chair.

Hungary, however, was more than awake enough to (after seeing him and rolling her eyes) socialize appropriately. Or at least, she would’ve been socializing if she hadn’t felt so sick. She was sitting in her chair, stiffly trying to school her face into looking more normal than she felt. Her stomach had been all twisted out of whack for a few days now and she couldn’t, to save her life, figure out why. She didn’t have a fever, didn’t have a sore throat or anything, she just felt… _ill._

She was just contemplating whether or not she should’ve eaten that leftover casserole on Sunday when Austria came to sit beside her, “Good morning, Hungary.”

She smiled placidly at him, though it probably more favored a grimace, “Austria…”

He frowned at her, “Are you alright? You look unwell…”

“No, no, I’m-…” She cut off, a sudden wave of nausea hitting her. For a moment she just sat, willing her breakfast to stay down, but the moment after she realized that wasn’t really a good plan and ran for the hallway.

Prussia jolted awake when her chair crashed to the floor, turning just as Hungary blew through some nations to reach the hallway. He was up and out of his seat before anyone else even moved, jogging into the hallway.

It wasn’t hard to find her with the noise she was making, try as she might to stifle it, as she heaved into the big trashcan at the end of the hall. He fished through his pockets, “It’s a little early for drinking…”

She glanced up to see him sauntering over, some rumpled (but mostly clean, he thought) napkins in his hand.

“Shut up,” She said in lieu of a thank you, snatching them from him and wiping her mouth, “I’m not drunk.” She said, spitting a final time before standing up right and scrubbing her tongue, “Your dumb ass probably got me sick…”

Prussia’s face went ruddy. Ok, so this wasn’t going to be ‘that-thing-we-don’t-talk-about’. Fine. Whatever. He could handle that, “That was weeks ago!” He shouted.

She threw the napkins in the trash, shoving him out of her way to reach the water fountain, “Still your fault.”

He tripped her on her way past, “You’re talking a lot of shit for someone who came, like, eight times, ja.” He muttered as she rinsed her mouth.

The smirk on her face when she turned back to him was predatory and made his stomach flip, “You’re talking a lot of shit for someone who came _dry_.” She whispered, shoving two sticks of gum into her mouth.

“I did not!” He yelled (he did not _screech_ , that is not the correct term _at all_ ), going hot all over. He’d hoped she just thought he was groaning from being overstimulated, because that _was_ accurate. But even if he felt an odd kind of embarrassment about it, he couldn’t lie to _himself_ about this one, it was too raw. He distinctly remembered thinking that he couldn’t possibly give anymore, but then her mouth was on him and her fingers _in_ him and her nails digging into his chest andhe had his head thrown back, lost and coming apart at the seams.

And now she was grinning at him like someone who knew exactly what they’d done and was damn proud of it and going to milk it (no pun intended) for a long time to come (still no pun intended).

“You were a little distracted to make that call,” He stood over her, metaphorical feathers ruffled and mildly – oddly enough – turned on, when she turned to mirror the challenge in his stance, cockily grinning and popping her gum. He didn’t back down, “What, with all that moaning and screaming and shit…”

“ _Ah_ , I don’t think so,” She sang, wagging a finger at him, not embarrassed in the slightest, “You make this funny face when you cum.” She whispered stepping closer to him and she could probably hear his heart pounding from that distance, “I mean, you’re pretty ugly normally, but your face isn’t _that_ twisted up…”

Prussia sneered, willing the heat in his face to _calm the hell down_ , he was _albino_ for fucks sake. His voice was darker than he meant to let it get when he replied, “Well, maybe that was because I was focused on _fucking-._ ”

“Hungary?”

He didn’t quite jerk away from her at the sound of Austria’s voice, but it was a damn near thing. Hungary stepped back, but played it well enough that it looked like she was just turning around to smile at the other nation, “I’m fine, Austria, I’ll be in in a second.”

“Yeah, priss, take a pill.” Prussia interrupted before Austria could get the chance to respond, “A hangover won’t do this bitch in- _oof!!_ ” He doubled over when Hungary’s fist collided with his stomach.

“I’m not hungover!” She hissed, rubbing at her stomach with a scowl, “It was probably just bad casserole…”

Prussia elbowed her, “Bad because you cooked-woah _, woah!_ ” He reached out to catch her when she abruptly gasped and staggered away from him, “What the-?” He never got to finish his question, suddenly up and flying over Hungary’s shoulder. His head shook so hard when he hit the ground he blacked out for a split second, only to come to with Hungary hunched over him behind him, cursing a blue streak and clutching her breast.

Prussia felt a little light headed, and not from how he’d just got body slammed on linoleum, though that surely factored in. Hungary always made it a point to try not to curse so much around Austria (lest she offend his delicate sensibilities or something just as fucking ridiculous), so the thought that he’d hurt her – even if accidentally – enough to abandon that, sort of made him want to crawl into a hole and shrivel up, “Eliza-.”

“ _Son of a shit-eating bitch!!_ ” Her eyes were livid when she turned to him, rubbing at the sore side of her chest, “What the hell is on your elbow, a shank!?”

“Would you two _please_ …?” They turned to find Austria giving them a disapproving frown, “We’re supposed to be in a professional setting.” He said primly, turning and gliding back into the meeting room.

Prussia almost cursed after him, until he got distracted by the bell of Hungary’s dress sweeping past him as she muttered, “Jerk.”

And though it made him dizzy, he jumped up to follow her, “Bitch”


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t until almost two weeks later – two weeks of being exhausted and throwing up a good portion of everything she ate, with no national crises to explain it – that Hungary legitimately got worried. Her boss had suggested, after a minor panic resulting in a thorough review of current events and projected trends, that maybe she was just experiencing normal “human” ailments and should take a few days off from work. But she quickly grew frustrated with tasting her food twice and walking around feeling like a zombie.

When she was getting dressed one morning and noticed the unusually tight way her stockings dragged over her thighs, she kicked them off angrily and stomped off to find her phone. She was sitting on the floor beside the couch with soda crackers and ginger ale when someone on the medical hotline finally answered, “ _Thank you for calling MedLine, my name is Katie. I’m just going to ask you a few questions before I attempt to assist you, alright? So how are we feeling today?_ ”

Hungary answered politely, but wondered if anyone who was feeling well actually called a medical hotline.

She leaned back against the sofa, absently swirling her soda, “Elizaveta…I’m twenty-three… No, no prior medical conditions… If I got worse? I’d go to a hospital… No, no temperature, just…” She described the past few weeks, finishing with, “And now my legs are swelling. I just… I’m a little worried. I don’t usually get this sick,” before taking a sip of her drink.

The pause on the other end of the line made her a bit nervous, however. “…Do you have any ideas?” She asked hesitantly.

“ _…Ms. Elizaveta, is there any chance you could be pregnant?_ ”

The soda can clattered to the floor, soaking into the rug as Hungary jolted, “What?? No!! I-…” She cut off abruptly, that night with Prussia suddenly flung back to the front of her mind in an entirely different context that it usually did.

She’d had sex… With Prussia.

She’d had _unprotected SEX_ with _Prussia_.

“ _Are you certain?_ ” Katie asked, sensing her hesitation,“ _When was your last menstrual-…?_ ” Her sentence faded away and Hungary belatedly realized it was because her hand was sagging away from her ear.

Could she have been pregnant?

There wasn’t any reason she _couldn’t_ be pregnant. The only reason it was unusual for nationfolk to have children was because there were _so few_ female nations (and many of them were so young), that it just didn’t happen. Most nations and peoples just came into being, only to be picked up by a kind (and generally patriotic) group of humans or an adult colonizer. There was no real _need_ to have children, your people _were_ your children, but…

That isn’t to say Hungary hadn’t _wanted_ …

See, the thing about being courted by someone as… _conservative_ as Austria was that it made her imagine what her life could’ve been, what she could’ve have in a more traditional, human sense. She thought about a house with a garden, grey cats that drank warm milk from saucers and white picket fences and upright pianos getting played while she made dinner and… and someone calling her _Anyu_.

It was a silly dream, she’d told herself time and time again, but she’d never given it up. She carried it around in the back of her mind because even if it left her wanting, it made her _happy_.

…Maybe that’s why it stung so damn much when she asked Austria – jokingly, but only half so, because she’d wanted him in this fantasy, too – what they should name their children and he’d just laughed, “ _Oh, please, Elizaveta. You must know I wouldn’t have a child with you_ …”

And that was the beginning of the end of it for them, wasn’t it?

But she could still hold onto the dream – because what else were fantasies good for? – even with the hole in it, because muttering “maybe someday” could last forever for someone like her, but she’d never even let herself imagine her “someday” could be with Prussia. Not with someone who didn’t _see_ her that way, who wouldn’t even _want…_

Hungary pressed her hand to her mouth, startled by the sudden tightness in her throat. She heard Katie shouting into the phone if she was alright, if she needed help and only blankly responded that she needed to run to the store before hanging up, running to _throw_ up and then getting fully dressed.

A few hours later found her sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test pressed between her palms. She might’ve been praying.

…She wasn’t sure what for.

*

Prussia ran up to Hungary’s house with his heart in his throat and his stomach somewhere around his knees at the strangely somber voicemail Hungary had left him.

He was used to getting demands or threats or challenges, but he couldn’t recall the last time he’d gotten a “ _Gilbert, you need to get over here_ ” kind of message from her… It might’ve been the night Germania disappeared, the only time she’d ever held him as they both cried. So yes, he couldn’t breathe and could hardly see as he pushed open the unlocked door, “Elizaveta?”

“Ja, kitchen,” Was called back, muttered really, and he jogged down the entryway, rounding the corner.

“What’s wrong?” Prussia said, when he found her just sitting at the kitchen table, her arms wrapped around her knees. She had been staring off into space before, but now she turned to look at him in a way that made his skin crawl, “Elizaveta, _what’s wro_ -?”

“Two months.” She interrupted softly.

“ _What?_ ” He croaked and now he _really_ couldn’t breathe because his brain immediately jumped to the thought that she had two months _to live_ and that was something that would absolutely – wholly and completely – destroy him, that was _not_ something he couldhandle-…

“I’m two months along,” She clarified and, when he just stared at her uncomprehendingly, pulled out the pregnancy test, watching from the corner of her eye as Prussia’s eyes went wide when she sat it on the table, “You remember what happened two months ago?”

For a moment it appeared he couldn’t even speak, just standing stock still, his gaze jerking between her face and the test on the table. His hands shook when he finally reached to pick it up, “You… You’re _pregnant?_ ” He asked, sounding as awed as he looked when he fell into the chair opposite of her, staring down at the indicator.

She eyed him, brow furrowing, “…You don’t sound disturbed.”

“Why should I be?” He responded immediately looking up at her confused, “This is _really fucking far_ from the worst thing that’s happened to us, ja? It’s not even really a _bad_ thing…” And it was true. He was more than a little shocked, more than a little _terrified_ , but a baby was…

Prussia’s heart thudded in his chest at the prospect of a future he was even less sure about than usual. He could still remember with startling, HD _surround-sound_ _clarity_ what it felt like to be on the verge of having his people, his _reason for living_ cease to exist (only to be slammed into the consciousness of another people _danke, Ludwig_ ). He was very familiar with loss and even more familiar with uncertainty, but _never_ had that uncertainty let him to hope for something.

People may make quips about his intelligence, and sure he may have done stupid things to justify that, but he wasn’t a _complete_ idiot. He knew an opportunity when he saw one. And having the girl you may have kind of spent the better part of your relationship maybe a little bit completely in love with, pregnant with your child was a _pretty huge_ opportunity. An opportunity for a “forever” with her that he’d never let himself even consider before.

So, yeah, he was two clicks left of scared to death, but he still managed to grin at her and mean it, “And I mean, hey, I’m awesome, you don’t suck. I think we’d make pretty great parents…”

But when she just stared at him, face completely blank, he mellowed his smile with a small shrug, “Or- or not, I mean, it’s your call. If this isn’t a road you wanna head down, I’m still behind you 120%, whatever you choose, I’m good with.”

There was a beat of silence in which Prussia stomach did some incredible acrobats, before Hungary, brows furrowed and face flushed, twisted in her chair to look at him completely, “Are you shitting me?”

“…Ok, you caught me,” His smile fell away completely, “You can’t technically give 120 percent of an object, but I’m still there 100- _ow!_ ” He jerked when she leaned across the table to clap him across the back of his head.

“I’m serious!” She shouted and her voice was so shrill he threw any more jokes he had out the window. She blinked at him in a far more vulnerable way than he was used to being allowed to see, “You… You wouldn’t…”

He didn’t know what she was going to say, but he knew he didn’t like the way the thought clearly made her feel. “I’m not shitting you.” He nudged her shoulder gently, “I’m on your team, Veta, no matter what. Always, ja.”

He wanted to be hurt by the shock in her eyes, but he knew he’d be just as shocked if she said something like that, something that honest to him. He stayed quiet and let her stare at him searchingly, looking back with a little more calm than he actually felt – she probably saw right through it, however.

After a spell, her eyes watered and she looked down at her lap, “I want to keep the baby.” She said softly, thickly.

His heart fluttered and he nodded shortly, “Then we’re keeping the baby.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, “ _We’re_?”

“Ja, are you deaf?” He said in mock annoyance, “I told you, I’m with you no matter what. I’m not the _biggest_ dick in all of history even if I _have_ the biggest-.”

She started to laugh, making the tears spill on her cheeks, “You fucking idiot.” Her voice shimmered and he reached to tug playfully at her hair.

“Don’t be a bitch.”

When their gazes next locked, he wondered what she saw that made her grin like that, almost asked her, but then she was up and crashing into him so hard he had to reach back to the counter to keep the chair from toppling over. She didn’t say anything, just held on and pressed her face into his shoulder while he tried not to dwell on how good it was to touch her this way. He wrapped an arm around her, finding himself able to rest his cheek on her hair and, _damn him_ , he was in so deep.

He enjoyed her warmth for a little longer than he’d ever been allowed when no tragedy was involved before tilting his head, “You’re getting soft on me.” He said and couldn’t help but grin when she hauled back to slap him (not nearly as hard as she usually did, so hey, he counted that a win).

After a familiar argument about getting physical “unprovoked” and a few more pulled blows (carefully avoiding Hungary’s torso entirely), they agreed to meet up again tomorrow to talk about a plan.

Prussia assumed the only reason they didn’t sit down to talk right then was that Hungary was giving him time to think. Or time to bail.

Which he wouldn’t, of course.

This was the road to his dream life, the road to what he’d wanted most of all – a permanent relationship with Hungary. Why would he bail on that? He wouldn’t bail, he would…

He stopped dead in the middle of the block and suddenly felt like he’d left his lungs back in the kitchen.

He didn’t explicitly remember telling his body to do so as it started running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re pretending the nations can teleport to each other’s houses, cool? Cool.

Canada was bleary-eyed and disoriented when the knocking started at his front door. He shoved Kumajiro off his head and Russia’s arm from around his waist, shushing their mutual protests as he fumbled for his glasses. He hurried down the hall when the knocking got more frantic, looking out the peephole and glowering upon seeing a flash of silver hair, “Prussia, do you know what time it is??” He said, gripping the handle angrily.

“ _I’m freaking out_.” Prussia said as soon as the door was open. He’d intended to shout it, but couldn’t quite get in enough air to manage more than a raspy whisper. But even if his volume didn’t convey his impending panic attack properly, the unnatural pallor of his already pale face, wide eyes, and the shake rattling out from his core surely did.

Canada was instantly awake, “Holy- sit down, _sit down!_ ” He ushered Prussia into the house, pushing him towards the stool beside the door.

Prussia leaned against the wall, trying to control his breathing as Canada rushed off down the hallway. He felt an irrational spark of panic at the sound of Russia’s voice which was _so fucking not helping him breathe any easier_ , but it was Canada that swung back around the corner, shoving a paper bag into his hands.

He got the drill, pressing it against his face and breathing deeply, with his eyes clenched shut. After a while, once he felt like his chest wasn’t going to collapse on itself or he wasn’t going to vibrate out of existence, he pulled the bag away.

“Holy fuck, Gilbert,” Canada said, sagging against the wall across from him with relief, as his friend sat up right. He stepped forward, “Are you ok, eh?”

“Yeah,” Prussia breathed, then his stomach turned and he shook his head, “No, _I_ -…”

The gurgle in his voice panicked his friend, “Bag! _Bag!_ ”

Prussia put the bag back over his mouth, but managed not to have to use it. He crushed the bag in his fist, pressing both hands to his clammy face, “Hungary’s pregnant.”

Canada’s eyebrows skyrocketed, “Oh, my, _God_...”

Prussia sucked in an unsteady breath, hunching over on himself, “We’re gonna have a _baby_.”

“No, no, no,” The blonde touched his friend’s shoulders gently, “Don’t panic, just breathe, hang on, it’s gonna be ok…”

But no Prussia could _not_ just breathe, because this was stupid, this was _so fucking stupid._

“No, _no_ , no it’s not, do you even know me!?” He stood abruptly storming off into the living room with his hands fisted in his hair, “What the hell is wrong with me? I can’t do this to her, not to her…”

“What do you mean you can’t do this _to_ her?” Canada followed him, trying to get around to look in his face, “Do _what_ to her?”

“I can’t have a relationship with her!” Prussia shouted, his face now flushed and motioning frantically, “She doesn’t want that, she’s just letting me be a,” His breath caught again, “A _parent_ and not a genuine scumbag! Having a kid is _not_ going to fix the fact that she doesn’t love me like this, not the way I love her! It just means there’s gonna be more casualties when this _blows up in my fucking face, I-!_ ”

“Woah, hang on just a second!” The blond held his hands up pacifyingly, face pinched, “You say she doesn’t love you back, but look at what she’s doing, eh! She’s giving you a place in her life _indefinitely_. Literally almost every conversation we have about her is about – in some roundabout way or another – how much you want a future with her, and here it is!”

“That was just a _fantasy,_ ” Prussia groaned collapsing onto the sofa, “It was a pipe dream, it was never supposed to be real!”

“ _Why not?_

“ _Because that’s not what we have!!_ ” The man screamed then, catching himself, covered his face, “I’m… I’m messed up, ok?” He looked up, but didn’t quite meet Canada’s eyes, “I-I can’t be good for her… I can’t even be good for _myself_ half the time and-and here I am, about to raise a _kid_ with her…” His words started to waver in his mouth.

Canada didn’t respond for a moment, then sighed and sat down on the coffee table between Prussia’s knees, “Do you realize what you’re saying right now contradicts everything you’ve ever done?”

Prussia’s brow furrowed when he looked up at him, “What?”

“You’re saying you can’t be good to her, like you haven’t been _all along_ , eh.” His friend replied, “I mean, I know it’s a weird relationship, but she fights you as hard as you fight her and you both look…” Prussia could see him mentally searching for the word, “You look really _alive_ when you do, ok? Like this, this bizarre, violent kind of intimacy you two share is just as important to her as it is to you.”

Prussia scoffed, going to look away, but turning back when Canada set a hand on his knee, “All you’ve wanted, for as long as I’ve heard you talk about her, is to be with her and make her happy, right?”

“That doesn’t mean I can, Matthew.” He replied, pushing his hair back, “I don’t _do_ commitment, don’t even fucking know how…”

“Um, you already _are_ ,” Canada sat back a little, arching an eyebrow at him, “You’ve been stuck on the same girl for longer than most humans have been _alive_ , Gil. You’re _already_ committed, you’re already making her happy! It’s like you’re the only two that haven’t acknowledged it. Just… say it out loud.” He shrugged, then specified, “To her.”

And though he wanted to reject that out of hand, Prussia figured he owed it to everyone involved to at least _think_ about it, because… Well, yeah, he had been stuck on Hungary for over a century. He wouldn’t say anything as tacky as he’d fallen in love the moment he laid eyes on her or anything, but…

He couldn’t even pick out all the things he liked about her because they were too mixed up in the things he claimed to hate about her. But he _did_ remember the moment he realized those were actually the things he loved about her. He remembered screaming at the top of his lungs that she was going to be his mortal enemy, and then feeling his heart tremble in his chest when her eyes lit up like that was all she’d ever been waiting for. It been a long time, if ever, since anyone had looked at him like he was that special. And still came back, time after time, wrong after wrong. She… if he was to believe what they had was _love_ … Then she loved him, fiercely and entirely, and had for as long as he had loved her.

…God, he was in love with the intensity with which she did _anything_.

Everything she did, she did on her own terms. She put on dresses and bows and beat up guys twice her size only to come home and make cookies and get sloshed on lager. She wasn’t parading for anyone, she just gave them the parts of herself that they could handle. Prussia? Prussia could handle the punches and name-calling, he could handle the – he swallowed to himself – the _sex_ , and if she ever baked for him, well, hell he’d call it shit but eat the whole thing. Even thinking about how much deeper in love he’d be with her if she let out all that passion on loving him…

“Gil?”

He looked up at Canada when he realized his eyes were closed, only to look away with something thick in his throat. He had to try twice before he could force out, “I’m so fucking in love with her I don’t even know what to do.”

“I don’t think you have to do anything different.” Canada replied cautiously, “It’s just… actually being honest about what it means.”

Prussia looked at him for a moment before asking, “…Like being gay for each other all along and finally admitting it?”

He winced when Canada stomped on his toe, “Something like that, eh.” The blond said, deadpan, before sighing, “Look, nobody can pretend having a baby won’t be a life changer, _but_ … you’ll both go just as hard at parenting a good kid as you do anything else, eh?”

“Well, yeah, it’s just…” Prussia leaned back on the couch, “A lot.”

Canada nudged his knee, “Avoiding talking to her about it isn’t going to make it any easier.”

And Prussia had to chuckle at that; his chest was still doing small acrobatic moves, but his hands had stopped shaking and he could breathe. He ran his hands down his face, yet again and probably not for the last time, surprised that France had any hand in raising this kid. He shook his head and smiled softly, pulling Canada forward to kiss the top of his head, “Thanks, Birdie.”

Canada beamed back at him, “No problem, Uncle Gil.”


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia never wakes up at the ass crack of dawn; that’s more Germany’s scene than his, but today he jumped out of bed the second his brother’s alarm rang two doors down– gently laying Gilbird back on the pillow when he squawked indignantly. He’d wanted to talk to Hungary yesterday, but had taken the leave he’d been given to sit around and get antsy by himself. He wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl and would they favor Hungary or be an albino like him? What would they represent? Jesus, there were so many people shared between them, there was no way to even guess… The pattern of him wandering around the house in a mildly contained frenzy continued until that evening when he came to a screeching halt: _would he live with Hungary now??_ Because, hey, they were both going to be parenting this kid, right? There was no point in flinging them back and forth between countries when he and Hungary could stay together.

For what Prussia was sure was the first time in his life, he felt awash with a deep desire for domesticity. He saw them in a house, fighting over something stupid with stupid grins on their face while Hungary passed him vegetables to chop and the baby giggling from a high chair because Anyu makes a funny face when she’s calling Vati names. He swallowed against a sudden rush of want, the idea of waking up beside Hungary with her ridiculously beautiful bedhead and playing rock-paper-scissors to figure out who was going to get the crying baby… It made him feel felt flushed and weak, but he went to sleep, thinking about it. Woke up early, amped and wanting to see Hungary as soon as sleep faded, and so he jumped up and decided today was it. They needed to go shopping.

He was standing in the shower, brushing his teeth when he heard his brother coming down the hallway, “ _Italia, how many times have I told you, you can’t just come in my house and-…_ ” Gilbert chuckled and spit, narrowly missing his feet.

“Wrong hottie!” He shouted through the door, ignoring the confused paused on the other side of the door as he shut off the water and started toweling off. He smiled in his brother’s stunned face as he tracked water down the hall on his way to his room, “Mornin’ Viky.”

Germany was so shocked he didn’t even shout at him for getting water on the hardwood, _the heathen_ , “…I’m almost afraid to ask why you’re up this early.”

“Places to be, people to see, West!” Prussia responded over his shoulder, dropping the towel outside his room, “The day is young!” He threw on clean clothes – like, legitimately clean, he didn’t even have to sniff them because Germany washed yesterday – and threw his cross around his neck. He checked himself out in the mirror, because seeing himself still looking at his full level of awesomeness did _wonders_ for the trembling in his usual confidence. He tried a smirk on for size, showily dusting off the front of his good hoodie, deeming himself hot and ready for action. He sprayed on the cologne Italy had gotten him for Christmas, that he _knew_ Hungary (probably, maybe) liked, grabbed his keys and breezed out the door.

He swept into the kitchen, snatching a cup of coffee out of Germany’s hand, “Danke!” He muttered, taking a sip and promptly spitting it back out, “ _Was en-?_ ”

“If I recall correctly,” Germany responded with irritation as he took it back, “You don’t enjoy your coffee bla-For God’s sake, _use a glass!!_ ” He exclaimed in disgust as Prussia proceeded to drink some milk straight from the carton, “You are not the only one in this house!”

Prussia sighed contentedly, setting the container on the counter and reaching for the pastry dish on the center of the table – _bless_ Italy for these tarts, dear _Gott_ , “Yeah, well, I’m your older brother, you already have my cooties.” He winked, shoving one in his mouth.

Germany sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “What’s got you so hyper this morning at any rate? Where on earth are you going?” By the time he looked up, Gilbert was forcing his feet into his shoes with a grin.

“To see Hungary.” He sang, then his face turned nervous, “Actually, I was gonna-.”

“Never mind,” Germany interrupted in a manner so prim it reminded him of Austria and he felt a light spark of irritation at the back of his head, “Whatever madness you two have in store for each other, I will not be made an accomplice in.”

Gilbert thought of telling him then, but then his stomach did a somersault and he decided to hold on until he and Hungary had things figured out for themselves. He laughed, nevertheless, “It’s gonna be awesome! Later, Viky!” He swung out the door when his brother just hummed in response.

He was bouncing on his toes by the time he got to Hungary’s front door, the nervous knot in his stomach making him jumpy. He pounded on the door with the same lack of class he usually did when searching for her. She was pregnant, but she was still the same girl – she was still the girl he fell in love with while they treated each other like an extremely rare and precious type of shit. “Mangary! Get your lazy ass out of bed! I have a bone to pick with you!” His butterflies turned to birds when he heard her cursing her way down the hall. When the door flew open, he had to pretend his heart didn’t thud at the sight of her, in her nightgown and wrapped in a blanket looking like an angry and slightly dazed cat, _God_ , was he in deep.

She blinked at him, her eyes somewhere between alarmed and confused, “Gilbert?? What are you-?”

“I want them to have bird stuff.” He interrupted, before he lost his nerve.

Hungary blinked, “You want _what?_ ”

He blushed, but motioned absently, forging on, “Like, you know, bird mobiles and plushies and shit. I think their room should be carnival themed, but without clowns, we don’t want to traumatize them. And like,” He snapped his fingers, pointing at her excitedly, “And you like cooking! So they should totally have a play kitchen. And what’s that shit America made back in the day? Yeah! An Easy-Bake!”

He watched the understanding come into her eyes, along with a faint shine of tears. He felt the tension in his shoulders easing slightly as her lips twitched towards a smile, “I think newborns are a little young for an Easy-Bake, idiot.”

Prussia outright grinned at her, “Then we’ll save it ‘til they are old enough, you rude bitch! I just…” His cheek twitched and he rocked back on his heels nervously, “I want them to be happy. To have all we can give them, ja?”

He felt a helpless amount of love for her when she nodded, voice breaking slightly as she whispered, “ _Ja_.”

He hesitated to reach out to her, unsure of exactly where they stood, but eventually caved and took her hand, “Let’s go shopping, ja. Let’s make our baby’s room.”

“Ok,” She replied immediately, wiping the corner of her eye with an embarrassed laugh, “Yeah, ok, let’s do it.”

Prussia was immediately back to bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Then get the lead out of your panties and let’s go!” He said, tugging her out the door.

“Gilbert, I’m half dressed, gimme a second!” She exclaimed, pulling back.

But he still proceeded to tug her along like an excited child, “No time to waste! We’re late, we’re- _oof!_ ”

She kicked him square in the crotch, though through his haze of pain, he knew it wasn’t as hard as she could have. “I said wait!” And what could he do but crumble to the floor while she closed the door in his face to go get dressed.

He wasn’t even too bothered, really.

It gave him the private opportunity to roll onto his back and laugh at the sky.

*

Going shopping with Hungary involved just as much arguing as anything else-ing with Hungary.

It was amazing how livid a woman with a bow in her hair and eating a soft pretzel could look. They were both a little flushed by the time they actually reached the Baby Center of Ikea and, having scared off most of the employees with their fighting, wandering around by themselves. Prussia was starting to get a headache by the time they found the crib section. He walked over to a white wooden crib with little suns carved on the ends, picking up the info tag, “I like this one.”

“Uh-uh,” Hungary replied, swallowing a mouthful of pretzel, “The mattress is too high up. The baby might get out.”

“Oh, ok, so newborns can’t cook, but they can do parkour?”

“Fuck-…!” Hungary started to yell, then upon seeing the startled look on the face of a mother of what looked like four, she lowered her voice to a hissing whisper, “ _Fuck off_ , do you want to buy a new crib every milestone?”

He motioned at the bolts on the sides, “It slides down lower!”

“Then it might fall!” She shot back, turning to point at a round, ornate metal crib, with vines and flowers for legs and the mattress nearly on the floor, “I like that one.”

“That one looks like a _jail_.”

Hungary sneered at him, “It looks _safe_.”

“It looks scary! I wouldn’t even want to get in that!” He tapped on the top bar, frowning when it echoed hollowly, “Who even makes metal cribs anymore??”

“Well then, fine, _you_ buy that one! I’ll get this one!” Hungary exclaimed, before turning away and groaning, “Why am I even _discussing_ this with you?”

“What?” Prussia exclaimed, following behind her, “Why would we buy two??” He stopped just short of ramming into her when she turned to him suddenly, equally confused.

“What do you mean, idiot? Can’t you count!?” She held up her fingers patronizingly, sing-songing, “One for your place, one for mine!”

Prussia just about stepped back like he’d been struck, but froze somewhere in the middle of the motion. Instead he stood there, staring at her dumbly and feeling like a genuine idiot. He didn’t know what he’d expected… Actually, yes, he did, but it was stupid, it was so _stupid_ , wasn’t it? She had no clue how much he wanted from her, he hadn’t _said_ it all. How could he expect anything from her?

“What?” Hungary said, and now she looked more concerned than confused, but Prussia couldn’t even speak for a moment. He couldn’t imagine up a story that could chase this away, “Gilbert, what, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I mean…” He made some vague motion, “I mean, I guess if you don’t _want_ me at your place…”

“ _What_?”

He didn’t mean to flinch, but he hoped it was subtle enough that she didn’t notice. Shrugging he looked down at his shoes and tried not to fidget. “I just… I thought, you know, we could move in together?” He ventured a look at her, “Have a house, a yard, the whole nine, ja?” When she just stared at him blankly, he blushed and felt a little woozy, shrugging again, “I… I wanted us to be together. Like a real family, you know?”

And hey, he patted himself on the back for letting his bravery drag him that far. He could imagine, with the best of his effort, her grinning, because of course, and maybe she’d punch him, but she’d laugh because _of course!_ If you’re down, I am, right? And if he let himself be honest, if he was willing to hurt himself, he could also imagine, a less than gentle let down and her screaming about assuming things and probably another punch. Yeah. Even that. In those few seconds when he finished speaking, he could imagine both of those things.

What he had _not_ imagined was her looking ready to explode and kill him in the process. That hadn’t even been on the radar.

“You fucking _asshole_!” Hungary shrieked, face twisted and flushed, blowing through a group of people as she stormed away.

“What??” Prussia’s stomach dropped as he hurried after her, “Why are you _mad_ at me?” Because he hadn’t done anything that time, he was _sure_ of it. They clearly weren’t on the same page…

She didn’t even look back at him, gesturing angrily as she stomped down the stairs towards the parking lot, “I can’t even _believe_ you would- this is not a game to me, you prick!”

…They weren’t even in the same book.

“I never said it was!” He shouted back, and they were getting stares, but he couldn’t be bothered to care about them. Something was very, very wrong and he didn’t have a _clue_ what, “What the hell is your damage!? I literally just said-!”

“Do _not!!_ ” She spun on him, jamming an angry finger in his face as he backed away from her, “I don’t want you to start acting all _sweet_ on me just because we’re having a baby!”

Prussia looked more hurt than affronted, “I wasn’t acting- _hey, wait!_ ” He grabbed her arm against his better judgment when she looked disgusted and started to walk away from him. Her whole body went rigid, but she still didn’t look back at him.

“Prussia, you agreed to be a _parent_ ,” She hissed and, _shit_ , her voice was shaking, “You didn’t offer anything else, I didn’t ask for anything else, so just _stop_ ,” She snatched her arm away, “Treating me like you actually want- _…_ ”

“Elizaveta, I _do_ actually want-!!”

“-to have a relationship with me, because I _know_ -…”

“I would marry you!” Prussia shouted suddenly, startling the both of them.

There was a pause where both of them processed what he’d just said, before Hungary turned to face him, finding him looking just as stunned as she did. He opened his mouth several times, but laughed uneasily when he felt himself go hot around the eyes. He was _not_ going to cry- he hadn’t lost his grip that much…

“You see what you made me?” Prussia held his arms out to the sides, “The one person in the world more afraid of commitment than anyone, and I would marry you in a fucking heartbeat. I’d ask you right this second if I thought you’d say yes.” He stared at her, ignoring the way he felt like he might pass out and throw up _in that order_ when she just stared at him, eyes wide and unbelieving. He swallowed, shaking his head at the sky, because he had to come clean, didn’t he? This wouldn’t work if he punked out again, not this time. There was too much on the line to let the way his heart was shaking in his chest stop him.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, “I’ve been in love with you for _decades_ , _Elizaveta._ I just… I was never brave enough to…” He hated this, he hated this emotional shit and the way his voice caught on ‘brave’, because he was not a coward, but he’d been terrified his whole life with her of this conversation. He looked down to her, but the shock in her face hadn’t really changed, only intensified. But he plowed on, because if he stopped now he’d never be able to start again. “But now we’re here, and we’re gonna be _parents_ , and I-I really have a shot with you now, you…” He didn’t miss the way her face ticked at that, but he didn’t know what it meant.

Prussia got choked as he forced out the last of it, everything he’d hid so it’d never get the chance hurt him, served up hot and in public, no less, “You have a reason to be with me. To not…” He took a breath, “To not _leave_ me.”

In the silence after he finished, he could hardly believe he was still standing. His heart was pounding and he felt like a stiff breeze would send him toppling. Hungary was staring at him, mouth slightly agape, looking aghast and he was starting to think this had been a terrible idea, a horrible terrible _stupid_ idea. He was having trouble breathing as she raised her hand to cover her mouth, she was still _shaking_ …

His breathing stopped completely when her composure shattered and she started to sob into her hand.

_No, no, no, this was all wrong, how did this go so badly??_

Horror written all over his face, Prussia tried to take a step back, “Eliza-.” He started, but he hadn’t moved fast enough.

Before he could even finish her name, she’d cocked back and punched him so hard he skidded across the concrete on his butt. He cursed, grabbing his jaw where it was swelling, holding his hands up when she stormed towards him, “Wait, wait, I’m-…!”

“ _Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?_ ” Hungary shrieked, her face twisted and flushed, and Prussia froze.

He started to choke out a confused ‘what??’, but she was still crying at him, “I have spent _so long_ playing this game with you, Gilbert, because I thought you would _never_ want me like that and-…” She sank to her knees, crying into her hands, “Even Austria swore, after all these years, that if he married me, he’d _never_ want kids with me, so I never thought I…”

Prussia had never felt such a sharp spark of fury like that towards Austria (that that _uppity cum stain_ would _ever_ make Hungary feel like this), but it was drowned out by so much confused relief and pain he couldn’t even focus on it, “Elizaveta…”

With a heaving sob she tried to wipe her face, “I’ve loved you since day one!” She exclaimed and his heart was going to explode. She motioned, getting flustered with her own words, his heart was going to _explode_ , he was literally going to _die_ , right here. She looked at him, eyes pink and watery, “I love the relationship we have, but I thought the _gentleness_ I wanted too would break everything else and-…”

He didn’t specifically remember _moving_ , but then his arms were closing around her and she wasn’t shoving him off and that was the best part. He held her close and felt her shaking, or maybe it was the both of them, but he felt her here and he was so fucking happy the world fell away around him. It was just _her_.

“I love you,” Prussia swore into her hair, holding her tightly, “I love you, and I want _you_ , whatever that means, on sweet days and the days we knock each other around and everything in between, _you_ …” He made himself pull back to look in her eyes, holding her by her cheeks, “Elizaveta, if you give me that, I will _never_ turn away from you. I’ll give you my word, my _heart_ …” And how fucking tacky, but how fucking true.

For a moment, she just sat in his arms, breathing him in, incapable of doing much else. He stayed there, ignoring the stares they were getting to focus on the unsteady hitches in her breath. He wanted to hold on when she went to sit up, but loosened his arms just enough that she could look at him properly, “Gilbert?”

She said and he couldn’t quite tell if she was crying or laughing then as she wiped her face, “Ja?”

“I don’t want to shop right now.”

He nodded, “Then we won’t.”

She nodded back at him, then hugged him around his neck, “Let’s go home.”

Prussia was glad she couldn’t see him gaping at her like a fish, “You… you mean…?”

“I mean, it’s easier to beat your ass if we wake up in the same bed,” She said, and there was a little of normal Hungary’s voice, but she still held him tighter, “But it’ll be easier to hug you, too…”

Prussia swallowed to try and get the lump out of his throat, “Are you sure you can stand me enough to wake up to me every day?” And it was a joke, he meant it as a joke, but it didn’t come out challenging enough.

“I can’t stand you any day,” Hungary sneered, but then her lip quivered, “But without you is worse…”

And Prussia’s face broke, for just a moment, he thought me might cry, though he tried to smile the feeling away. He blinked when her fingers were suddenly on his face, just brushing the corner of his eye, and _Gott_ , she’s so smart, of course she saw right through that…

He turned his face into her palm, “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t know if I need to put a disclaimer or not, but I don’t own or represent Ikea, so there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content warning.

They stood holding hands in the foyer of the house, Prussia staring into the house and Hungary staring at Prussia.

She wasn’t sure what he was looking for; it wasn’t like he spent a lot of time here, but he’d seen it before. It was modest and cozy, decorated with tons of cute things from thrift shops all over the world that she _knew_ he was only pretending he didn’t love. Maybe he was trying to see himself here. To figure where his things would fit among hers, where his _life_ would fit into hers. She hoped he saw how easily it would; how even though she hadn’t been waiting for him, she’d always left that _space_.

Or maybe she hadn’t exactly, maybe he’d always been there, just not… _all_ there. Either way, he was here now, but he was still too far away.

“Gilbert.” She said and when he turned to look at her, she had to swallow at the awe she saw in his eyes, “Kiss me?” She asked and her voice wavered like she had no idea he could never say no.

This time, there was no aggression in their kiss, just a heavy amount of longing. Prussia sighed as their lips met, Hungary’s arms winding around his waist and hugging his body to hers. With the clarity of a sober mind, she took in this moment, took in Prussia as a lover not a fighter. She could feel his heart pounding against her breast as one of his hands pressed in to her hair, tilting her head as he deepened the kiss. He would shiver minutely when her hand caressed his spine just right, groaning when her hands slid down around the curve of his ass.

Whining when he reached back for her hands, Hungary let him hold them to his chest as he rested his forehead against hers, “I want to give you soft, Elizaveta.” He whispered, kissing her gently.

“Please…” They both said at the same time, but then they were kissing again and had no desire for words.

By the time they stumbled into the bedroom, Hungary’s dress was sagging off her shoulders and Prussia was kissing his way across her collar bones. He _worshiped_ his way down her body, removing her clothes with his hands and using his mouth and tongue to _thank_ every inch of skin he encountered. When he reached down to find the crotch of her panties damp, he moaned where he was kissing at her hip. She breathed something that could’ve just as easily been a plea as some form of his name when he slid the fabric down her legs, immediately burying his mouth in her sex.

He let his hands smooth over her body as she arched up into his mouth, wrapping her leg around his shoulder. Devoting himself entirely, he forgot himself in the warmth of her body, the familiar but not _nearly_ enough so taste of her slick across his tongue. He moaned as she writhed against him, almost dizzy with how turned on he was. He wanted to give her everything he had, because for some reason she was crazy enough to want it.

The sheets and Prussia’s face were thoroughly wet when he brought one of his hands back down between her legs, gently pushing a finger into her. He couldn’t quite keep his hips from pushing into the sheets at the way she moaned his name, but he tried to keep it together. Pumping and flexing his finger, before one turned into two and her pants where getting desperate and he was losing his _mind_.

“ _Gilbert_ ,” Her voice warbled out when he curled his fingers inside her again, and his eyes were instantly on hers. He went flush all over at the sight of her, her face pink and tears shimmering in her eyes. Before he could properly ask if she was alright, with her fingers softly under his chin, she drew him back over her. Pausing only to pull off his t-shirt, she started to kiss him again.

Even without the hot spark of anger, Hungary still kissed like fire and Prussia melted at her touch. Her hands ran reverently over his skin, sliding down across his chest and stomach to push his pants away, “Didn’t want it yet,” She breathed as he kicked the trousers away, “I want you to be in me when I-…”

“ _Yes_ ,” He hissed as her hands closed around his prick, pumping slowly while she laughed, “Don’t laugh, I-…”

“You look so nice like this, face all pinched,” She whispered, sucking on his lip and – _in through your nose, out through your mouth,_ _East, don’t blow it now_ – “I was lying when I said it was ugly before, it’s really _hot…_ ”

Prussia breathed shakily against her cheek, trying to hold on to his flimsy composure, “I’m willing to forget that if you don’t make me cum before I get inside, ja!?”

Hungary laughed again, but stopped her hand, turning to press her lips to his hair, “ _Ok, mein Preußen._ ”

After a moment of gathering his breath, Hungary stroking lightly up and down his back, he kissed her, “ _You’re being so sweet to me, I don’t know what to do with you._ ” He muttered softly in German, pressing her legs wider.

“ _You’re doing fine just now,_ ” She whispered back, wrapping her legs around him. Looking into his eyes like he was the most amazing thing she’d ever seen, she smiled at him, “ _Make love to me, Gilbert._ ”

“ _Ja,_ ” He whispered back, shaking with want as she guided him into her body, “Everything, whatever you want…”

Once he was fully bottomed out, she wrapped her arms around him, breath shaking against his lips just before he kissed her. He moved in a slow, dirty grind Hungary rolling to meet him thrust for thrust. They went until they were slick with sweat and Prussia was straining not to just _go for it_ because he was so close and Hungary’s hand was groping his ass, she was whimpering, she made him _weak._

He stopped when he felt his stomach go tight with how close to finishing he was, kissing her when she panted out, “Wait, don’t stop…”

If he hadn’t been so sex-flushed already, he would’ve blushed. He was not normally this sensitive, (hell, he prided himself in lasting for hours!), but in the face of love and beauty like this, he couldn’t quite keep ahold of himself. He grunted when she shifted slightly, clenching around him, “I-If I don’t, I’m going to-…”

“I know, I know, _shh_ ,” She interrupted stroking his hair back from his face, her smile open and dreamy, “It’s ok, I want it.”

Turning into her touch, he kissed her palm, “I want this to last, ja…” He wanted so badly for everything to last.

“ _Gilbert_ ,” She breathed like she loved him very much and he was _very_ stupid, “It _will_. You said you were mine and I am _not_ letting you go. This _will_ last.”

There wasn’t a thing in her face that said otherwise; she looked exactly as love-struck as he felt. He would do anything for this woman, now the mother of his first child – he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive that she felt the same way. Closing his eyes, overflowing with the love she had for him, he kissed her, again and again, a thousand times would never be enough as he started to move his hips again. She was repeating quiet encouragements as he started to move more erratically, one hand sliding down her body to thumb her clit. She gasped out, begging breathlessly and he’d never deny her anything, not like this.

He stroked her until she lost her words, mouth and eyes wide as she clung to him. He came with her clenching around him, whispering “ _I love you_ , _I love you, I love you so much_ ” against her lips with every breath.


	9. Chapter 9

If Germany was starting to get apprehensive about Prussia spending fewer and fewer nights in his house, he was keeping it to himself. The house was quieter and he could actually get work done (or enjoy his time with Italy) without Prussia running around causing chaos. He hadn’t missed any meetings with their boss, either, so he had no reason to be concerned.

But when he caught him toting Gilbird’s cage down the hall one afternoon, he got suspicious.

“That’s enough, Prussia,” Germany said, standing in his brother’s way, “Out with it, ja.”

Prussia turned away, shielding the cage from any potential violent outbursts, “Out with what!? I had nothing to do with those pictures!”

Germany’s eyebrow twitched, “What pictures?”

“…What pictures?”

Picking his battles, Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Prussia, today is the first time you’ve slept here in almost two _weeks_.” He nodded at the cage, “And now you’re moving your pet? What’s going on?”

“Aww,” Prussia grinned, “Glad to see you still care about me, West!”

“Where are you sleeping?” Germany asked seriously.

Things hadn’t been bad enough to warrant that kind of concern for many years now, but Gilbert could see the genuine worry in his brother’s face. He sighed, “Not on the streets, Ludwig.”

“Gilbert…”

“I’m trying living on my own for a bit,” Prussia interrupted scratching his head awkwardly. He wasn’t ready to breach the situation between he and Hungary. He didn’t have a good enough handle on what was going on, “I mean, don’t rent my room out or anything, but… I’m giving it a shot, ja?”

Germany just stared at him blankly for a moment, then he looked surprised, “You’re serious.”

“As serious as your hairdo.”

“You’re moving out?”

And somewhere between the shock and disbelief, Prussia thought he saw a little bit of pride in his brother’s face. He beamed, “Yep! You have the joint all to yourself.”

His brother couldn’t quite help but smile back even as he said, “If I find booby-traps _anywhere_ in this house, so _help me_ -…”

Cackling, Prussia put Gilbird’s cage down to pat Germany’s back, “Ah, West! You’ve got to stop thinking so lowly of me! I want you to have plenty of time to make sweet, sweet love to Little Feli-.”

The moment was over and he was thrown out the front door, narrowly avoiding a concussion when Gilbird’s cage came flying out after him. He caught it with a laugh, apologizing when Gilbird squawked at him, unhurt but deeply offended.

The moment Hungary had suggested Prussia bring Gilbird to her place, her heart had clenched about how happy Prussia looked. She’d spent the past week tired and touchy, and though she knew it, she couldn’t completely control her mood swings. And Prussia, who was bearing the full front of it, was doing his best to cheer her up with stupid arguments (as opposed to real ones) that he generally let her win. He was doing his best to keep sneering at her, but she could tell he was a little tired, too, and deserved a little cheering up.

As it turns out, making Prussia smile was a surefire way to make Hungary smile. He was instantly excited at the prospect of having Gilbird in the house, talking about how “Birdiveta” didn’t ring quite as nicely as “Gilbird” but she should get a bird, too, and then the baby could pick out a bird and they’d be a little bird family and-…

She’d kicked him out before he finished rambling, but now he was back, holding Gilbird’s cage with the little bird himself nestled in his owner’s hair.

“Cute,” She smiled as he put the cage down in the hallway, picking up the plate she slid to him.

“Isn’t he!?” Prussia grinned and Gilbird chirped happily, hopping off his head and onto the plate.

Hungary laughed as he sat down, knocking the little bird off his plate with his fork. Taking pity on him, she offered Gilbird a piece of her toast which he happily accepted. Prussia muttered about the bird being a little traitor because Hungary was cuter than Germany.

“Speaking of which,” Hungary said, gently petting the top of Gilbird’s head with her pinky as he ate, “Have you told Ludwig?”

Prussia cocked an eyebrow, “Without your permission?” He snorted, shoveling more food into his mouth as he mumbled, “ _Psh_ , I don’t want that ass beating…”

“Smart man,” She arched an eyebrow when he just hummed at her, not looking up from his food, “So, who knows, then?”

“What do you mean?” He answered too quickly and she narrowed her eyes.

They had a stare-down for a moment before his lips tugged to one side and he mumbled, “Just Canada.” She immediately kicked him in the shin, “ _Hey!_ What!! I needed to talk to someone.”

“Just on principle…” She stuck her tongue out at him, before rubbing his leg with her foot, “Let’s not tell anyone else yet. I want to go to a doctor first,” Then corrected before continuing to eat, “A human one.”

Silence followed by the sound of Prussia’s fork clattering to his plate drew Hungary’s attention back from her eggs. She blinked at the horrified look on Prussia’s face, “What??”

“…You haven’t _been_ to a doctor yet?” And he was trying to tell himself that it was too soon for anything to have gone wrong, but assumptions were a risk he would take with his ownlife, only. How much could go wrong in the first three months of pregnancy?? Surely, a _shitton_ , holy _fuck_ , what if…??

“No, you stop that,” Hungary said firmly, waving her hands at him, “Don’t look at me like that. I saw my regular doctor who told me, helpfully, I was indeed pregnant, and everything seemed on track so far.”

Prussia was not appeased, “How soon can you make an appointment?”

“Gil…” She started to sigh, but he cut her off.

“ _Elizaveta_.”

Stopping at the tone in his voice, she pressed her lips together. Prussia didn’t handle genuine fear and she could see he was trying simultaneously to not freak her out and not let her see how much he was about to _freak out._ Her face went soft because she could already tell he was going to be _That Dad_ , loving and entirely panicked every time his baby so much as moved on their own. She reached over and took his hand, “I’ll make an appointment for this weekend, ja?”

His shoulders relaxed and he nodded, face still concerned, but not nearly as tense. He looked down at their joined hands, carefully considering his words, “I… When you go, I want to…”

Hungary squeezed his hand and he looked back up to see her smirking at him, “Of course, you’re coming, you moron.”

Any trace of hesitation left his face as he smirked back at her, “Of course I fucking am!”


	10. Chapter 10

Hungary had pointedly refused to search any pregnancy blogs at the advice of her regular doctor.

He told her that for all that times they could be encouraging and very loving, many of them were full of misinformation and fear mongering that wouldn’t do her any good. He’d given her a few pamphlets that she had read through thoroughly and she’d contented herself with that until the OB/GYN told her where she could get valid information and support. She didn’t need to get any more wound up than her already giddy nervousness was making her.

Prussia, however, had not taken her advice.

“Stop fidgeting!” She hissed at him, pressing her fingers into his knee to stop it from bouncing against hers.

They were sitting in the waiting room of the OB/GYN and Prussia was looking paler by the second. She could tell he hadn’t slept well this week, keeping himself up with a million separate little worries spawned by statistics about extremely rare genetic disorders and whether or not they would show up in prenatal testing. In other words, he was on edge and exhausted and working. Hungary’s. _Nerves_.

“You stop fidgeting.” He bit back immediately, crossing his leg in the other direction and throwing aside the _Pregnancy Weekly_ he’d been trying to read. He rubbed his eyes, “Do you know how many things could go wrong between now and-?”

“Stop scaring yourself!” Hungary cut him off mainly for her own sake, because honestly, she did not want his spare ticket for the Terror Train to Meltdownville.

His face twisted with the kind of desperation only someone running on two hours of sleep could properly execute, “But the- _ow!!_ ”

She elbowed him hard enough to bruise, “I said stop!”

They glared at each other as he wheezed, “I fucking swear, if you weren’t preg-.”

“Ms. Herdervary?” A nurse cut in sharply, looking at Prussia severely (who at least had the decency to look embarrassed).

Hungary stood with all the dignity of a princess, smiling at her brightly, “Yes, that’s me.”

The nurse held the door to the back hallway open, motioning for Hungary to follow but bodily placing herself between Prussia and the door, “Family members only in the exam room, sir.”

“He’s my fiancé.” Hungary said before Prussia could even open his mouth. The woman turned around and Prussia didn’t know exactly what she started to say, but Hungary’s shook her head and spoke over her, “He’s my fiancé and the baby’s _father_. He’s coming in with me.”

There was a momentary stand off before the woman shot Prussia a warning look, but sighed moving out of the doorway. Hungary took his hand for good measure when he fell into step beside her. When they were lead to an exam room, Hungary shoved her clothes at Prussia who took them silently, even _folding_ them before he sat them on the chair beside him. She was actually starting to get worried, until the doctor came into the room. The prior silence abruptly died in a wave of dozens of questions fired all at once from the highly-stressed dad-to-be.

The woman answered them all pleasantly as she washed her hands a put on gloves, but before he could start to ask more, she handed him a folder of _So You’re Pregnant, Now What!?_ readings. “This might help with many of your questions, and though I’d happily answer more,” She motioned at the nurse setting up the ultra sound machine, “I’m sure you’d rather talk about your _actual_ baby and not a hypothetical one, yes?”

Prussia’s mouth clicked shut and Hungary laughed and answered for him, “Yes, we would!”

Moving to the other side of the exam table, Prussia took Hungary’s hand as she laid back. She smile up at him, comfortingly, when she noticed the slight tremble in his hand, “How are you more nervous than me?”

He sneered but the love in his eyes killed most of the effect, “Hush.”

Hungary looked down when the doctor start to rub gel on her abdomen then explained cheerfully what she was looking for as she pressed the wand down. The murky sound of Hungary’s stomach filled the room and the doctor and nurse examined the image on the machine closely. Hungary was starting to feel more on edge as the seconds ticked by without her being able to see the screen. They were just about to reach the limit of Prussia’s ability to hold his tongue when suddenly they _heard it_.

“There they are!” The doctor and her assistant both beamed at the shocked look on their faces when the soft, steady _lub-dubs_ filled the room, “That’s your baby’s heartbeat!” And then the machine was rotated and they got the first glimpse of their baby.

A blurry little wiggling smudge on a screen, almost completely indistinguishable from any other sonogram – and yet Hungary’s throat clogged up, because _thank God, they’re alive, they’re alive and they’re perfect._

Though the sound of the heartbeat was not very loud, Prussia swore he almost didn’t hear the doctor say everything looked great. However, when the words registered, he felt his whole body sag in relief, “They’re okay?” He asked, then cleared his throat and tried again louder, “I mean, everything looks healthy?”

The doctor smiled at him sympathetically, “Everything looks perfectly fine, sir. I see no cause for concern at the moment.”

Prussia didn’t register the tears in his eyes until he had to blink them away to keep looking. He swore softly in German, looking away to wipe his face and feeling like a mess. He hated feeling this soft, he _hated_ it, but if there were ever a time he would welcome it, it would be in the face of a life he helped create. He went easily when Hungary pulled him down to press their foreheads together, her voice wobbling when she laughed out, “We’re going to be _parents_ , Gil.”

“Awesome parents,” He agreed and kissed her briefly, “And our kid is going to be awesome, too.”

When they got home Prussia fell asleep on the couch, replaying the sound of his child’s heartbeat on his phone.


	11. Chapter 11

The “Responsibility Speech” (and all its many variations) was something Prussia was extremely well acquainted with hearing.

He had been quietly fuming after his Boss had promptly jumped right up his ass when Prussia told him he and Hungary were expecting a child. There were several large enough groups of people that East Germany and Hungary shared that the baby could represent. Some groups would be more welcome than others, but the only roll the government would really have in the child’s life would be checking their condition to get a reading on the state of their people. It wasn’t really politically that big of a deal. He knew he would have to own up eventually, but it shouldn’t be a big deal.

His Boss did not feel the same way.

Prussia – and the doctor in charge of his personal health records – had sat stiffly as his Boss tore into him about “doing things without thinking about the consequences, Mr. Beilschmidt” and “do you not see how this could be a political _nightmare_ , Mr. Beilschmidt” and Prussia was tuning most of it out. He hated being called Mr. Beilschmidt – he knew he was old but _come on_ – and knew his boss was just venting at him because he wasn’t acting like Ludwig “Golden Boy” Beilschmidt – quiet and uncomplicated. Which was fine. Prussia was used to tuning out authority figures when they weren’t making sense. In fact, he’d been in the middle of thinking about the paint for the nursery when the words “sorry excuse for a father” violently snatched him back to attention.

They were both screaming in each other’s face before Prussia really knew what happened; he was so angry he was a stiff breeze away from throwing punches. “ _Sorry excuse for a father_ ”, what the fuck did this cumdumpster know? Prussia had spent enough nights up doubting his ability to raise a good kid, and you know what? He had raised a good kid before! He was the motherfucker that spent half his life raising his little brother and – yeah, that went to shit for a long while – but look where he was standing now. Look where they were now, for all their misery and mistakes, they were alive and _prospering_. And this time he wouldn’t have to do it alone. This time he would have someone who loved him and would love their baby with all her _giant fucking heart_ and that baby would _never_ know the pain they saw. They’d screw up, he knew, all parents did, but Prussia would never let himself be described as _sorry_.

He wouldn’t be a perfect father but he’d be pretty _goddamned awesome._

The office was so still when he finished that he could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as he stood, flushed and out of breath, toe-to-toe with his handler, who… Well, to be honest, looked perfectly confused.

“ _You… Wait, you mean you’re keeping the child?_ ”

Bypassing the initial urge to scream, Prussia rubbed his forehead – annoyed beyond words. Fucking hell, what was it with everyone thinking he would abandon his kid? Is that what everyone thought of him?

His Boss allowed him to leave the office – after a half-assed apology for the “misunderstanding” – with a heavier work schedule over the next few weeks to make up for the time he’d be given off once the baby was born.

In other words, he left the office, pissed off and with a throbbing headache.

Initially, he’d wanted to go home and just brood, but even as he slumped down at the kitchen table, he already felt a little better. It was hard to stay in a bad mood listening to Hungary sing “ _Love Me Like You Do_ ” as she prepared lunch.

She’d asked him the moment he walked in how far up his ass his Boss had crawled. Her Boss had just been happy she wasn’t actively sick when she’d told him, but she knew Prussia’s Boss busted his chops a lot more often than she or even Germany’s. When he’d just grunted something unintelligible and laid his head down, she decided to let him be for the time being – going back to cooking after she kissed his head.

Prussia could’ve laid out on the couch but then he wouldn’t be able to steal glances at her as she worked. The more he looked, the more he found himself trying not to smile like a dope. Her hair was twisted up into a messy bun (messy, courtesy of Gilbird nestling into it) and she was wearing the maternity dress he’d bought her last week. (Wasn’t he fucking brilliant? Hungary loved dresses and Prussia loved cute things and dresses were cute, so why wouldn’t he be good at picking them? And the way she’d squealed when she noticed it had pockets? Genius, Prussia. Sheer genius.) He’d offered to do the cooking a while back, but Hungary had chased him out of the kitchen with a frying pan; she was hardly to the point where she needed to stay seated most of the day.

And so he quietly watched her work until she tried to hit the high note in _Chandelier_ and then it was all shouting and teasing.

When they sat down to eat, her feet in his lap and watching reruns of their favorite reality show (humans were _trash_ sometimes, but they were _their_ trash so it was funny), he laughed a lot harder than was warranted because this whole thing just tickled him.

Here he was, after all the hot mess that had been his life, the royal screw up who covered everything with an ego twice his size, and everything was _great._ Because yeah they fought, and not always the funny kind of fighting, but they still loved twice as loud as they yelled. They lived together in a beautiful house and were arranging a nursery for their first child, planning to stay together for all of the foreseeable future. They were a _couple._ He was allowed to do couple-y things with the most beautiful woman in the world.This was the _best_.

It wasn’t until later, when they were both sitting at the kitchen table working on making sure their country (or their _part_ of their country, in Prussia’s case) wasn’t falling apart, that this realistic version perfection gave him pause. Not because of Hungary or himself, but…

He pulled off his glasses, “Hungary.”

“Hm?” She hardly even paused her work until he stood up, closing his laptop.

“I’ll be right back.” He continued, kissing the wrinkle in her forehead on his way to the door.

She turned back to call after him, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s awesome,” The albino grinned cheekily, “I just don’t have enough clothes here.”

Beautiful even when she was rolling her eyes, “You _could_ do laundry.”

“Oh yeah,” He knew he’d been forgetting something, but hey, he’d get to it tomorrow, “ _Or_ I could get more clothes. Brb.”

He didn’t like lying to her – was certain if he hadn’t legitimately meant to go to Germany’s house, too, he never would’ve made it out the front door. But he also knew she wouldn’t want him to go have this conversation – something about it being petty or bygones or something. And she’d be right, there was no real reason for this… But it was an answer he wanted, a hurt he wanted justification for. Prussia could take a lot of hits, but hits to the people he loved, he would not stand for.

*

Prussia was leaning against the wall of the building when the man he was looking for stepped out, hurriedly and focused in a dark suit, “Roderich.”

Austria whipped around confusion bleeding into immediate exasperation. He waved Prussia off, turning away, “No, no, I’m at _work_ , Gilbert, I don’t have time for-.” The other man was standing in his way before he got far.

“I need to talk to you.” Prussia said, completely soberly (and entirely levelheaded, thank you very much).

Apparently, he’d been so serious about it, Austria immediately went a little pale, “What’s wrong?”

“I just need to talk to you, it’s-…”

“Then get on with it,” Austria interrupted, checking his watch, now flustered, “I’ve only got a half hour for-…”

“Why haven’t you married Elizaveta?” Prussia ripped off the band aid, looking back neutrally when Austria’s eyebrows shot up.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Why haven’t you married Elizaveta?” He repeated, crossing his arms and looking away with a shrug, “You two were a thing for so long, I can’t honestly believe she didn’t want the picket fence and kids and shit… So why?”

Austria narrowed his eyes at him, “That is a very personal question.”

“Ja?” Prussia said, unimpressed.

They stared at each other, unfalteringly, until Austria sighed impatiently and a bit awkwardly. He even looked a little flushed.

Completely misreading the pink that came into his cheeks, Prussia automatically saw the slow-mo dramatic scene in which Austria confessed his undying love for him and destroyed the balance of the world in the process. He took a step back, horrified, “Wait-wait, you’re not-?” He pointed between them vaguely but when Austria just looked at him blankly, made a vulgar motion at himself at which Austria bristled.

“No, I am absolutely _not_ and that’s the whole problem!” Austria shouted before he could stop himself, “She is entirely too much like _you_!”

“Like _me_?” Prussia barked back, too stunned to say much else.

“ _Yes_ , like you,” The other man spat like a curse. His eyes got very tired as he looked away from Prussia again, “Elizaveta is… very dear to me, but we’re not…” He shook his head, “At the end of it all, there isn’t anything for us. She’s too… too much like _you_.” He said again and Prussia wished he would fucking _explain_ what that meant, but the man continued, “And I’ve come to understand she won’t change. She’s too stubborn.”

That made Prussia angry all over again, “And what? You’re so fucking perfect?”

The look Austria gave him was as prim and disapproving as ever, “Regardless. I want… I’d want a _partner_ ,” He emphasized, “I wouldn’t want to raise _two_ children alone.”

It took all the restraint Prussia had in his person to not haul off and punch that prissy asshole in the face for that. He had some goddamned nerve to imply that Hungary would ever give any less than the entirety of her being to raising a kid. Yeah, they clowned each other and yeah they roughhoused, but they still _cared._ They got shit done even if they made jokes while they did. The fact that they let themselves smile, even with all the shit going on in the world, meant that they’d have happier stories to tell at the end of it all. Just because Austria is incapable of having _any_ kind of fun that wasn’t quiet and clean and _fancy_ , doesn’t mean that Hungary’s ways of having fun were _childish_. And hell, even if they were, what kind of dick would want to raise a kid that wasn’t allowed to laugh?? _This_ chucklefuck apparently.

Prussia’s scowl was dark as he turned away suddenly, “Fuck you, Austria.” He muttered like he didn’t want to waste the effort to say it any louder.

It was Austria’s turn to get in his way, “Why did you ask?” He made a startled sound when Prussia just shoved him out of the way, calling over his shoulder, “You tell her I came here and I’ll shit in your fucking piano.”


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t take long for Hungary to take a liking to Canada (even if Prussia called it babying).

Sometime during the following weeks, Prussia had overdramatized how upset she had gotten about him telling Canada she was pregnant. Being the polite little nation that he was, Canada showed up at their house that weekend, sheepishly holding a pregnancy pillow and an apology. It wasn’t his fault, he knew, but he was rarely above a “sorry, eh” especially in regards to shit Prussia had gotten him into in the first place. Hungary, for her part, was immediately in tears. Canada had started to leave, thinking he’d just ruined her day, but then she was hugging him and telling him how sweet he was. By the time Prussia got down stairs to see what all the commotion was about, she was composed enough to smack him across the head for worrying Canada. If the way Canada grinned at him was any indication, he’d already taken a liking to her, too.

He started hanging around more often, even helping Gilbert convert the upstairs guest room into a mint green nursery while Hungary directed from the hallway.

When Prussia came home from work to find them both on the couch crying over _The Fault in Our Stars_ , he felt a sudden rush of affection for the man that France’s Little Birdie had grown up to be. Canada was (and always had been, if he thought about it) the person he could trust his baby and the love of his life with. Even if they both shrieked at him to get out when he tried to patronize them.

It wasn’t much later that she invited Canada to dinner at Germany’s, one of the occasions where the nations got to meet up for purely personal reasons. He’d tried to decline – not wanting to impose on a family affair – but that’d gotten Hungary all choked up and Canada was a sucker if you asked Prussia, so of course he came.

Germany greeted him cordially if a little confusedly, then patted his shoulder sympathetically when he said Hungary told him to come. Italy bounced up when he walked in, screaming “America” at the top of his lungs, but Canada had to smile when Hungary grabbed Italy by the cheek, correcting him. She wasn’t completely showing yet, but Canada knew she was wearing an intentionally concealing dress. So he really was the only one that knew; he smiled when she kissed his cheek in greeting before turning to struggle in Prussia’s unnecessarily aggressive hug. He shouldn’t have been quite as surprised as he was to see Austria there, the four of them had been a unit for quite a while, but when the man turned away after shaking his hand, he shot a glance at Prussia. He rolled his eyes at the smug look on his face; if he wasn’t weird about it, Canada wouldn’t dwell.

Dinner was pleasant in a chaotic kind of way that gatherings between friendly nations always were. Austria and Germany were having the most formal conversation, while Hungary’s attention wavered between everyone. Canada found himself patiently answering Italy’s questions about Canadian food (and listening to how “Alfred- _wait, wait don’t pinch me! Mattie!_ ” should come visit more) on one side and fighting Prussia’s attempts to pilfer food off his plate on the other. It was during one such attempt that Prussia accidently (and it _was_ an accident, Prussia wasn’t a _savage_ ) scraped the back of Canada’s hand with his fork.

Now, Canada rarely swore around other nations, but when he did it was normally too quiet for them to hear anyway. But Prussia had stabbed him with a _fork_ so excuse him if a startled “ _ow, fuck!_ ” slipped out.

“Swear jar.” Hungary and Prussia both said at the same time, without thinking, over the sound of Germany barking is brother’s name.

The two parents-to-be had both spent a fair amount of time reading through pregnancy books in the past few weeks. Upon realizing that their baby could hear them at least as of a month ago, Prussia had knelt to speak to them every day and Hungary sang as long as her throat could take it. Also, the two of them had decided now was a good time to stop fucking swearing so goddamn much, leading to some very creative alternatives at times, but also, a very full swear jar. Canada, as the man lucky enough to be continually dragged to their house for a variety of reasons, was also subjected to the rule of the swear jar. (He swore so infrequently, however, they made him drop in a quarter for every “hoser”, too.)

“Eh??” He exclaimed though it was muttered through Italy trying to hug his pain away. He pulled his face out of the crook of Italy’s arm, “We’re not even in your house!”

He didn’t realize their mistake until Germany asked suddenly, confused, “Why do you two have a swear jar?” Then tensed at the way the three of them suddenly blushed, looking alarmed.

“Perhaps they’re trying to civilize themselves.” Austria said before he looked up and took in the looks on their faces with confusion. His face pinched in the next instant, deeply startled as the rest of the conversation caught up with him, “Wait, Canada, did you say _their_ house?”

As the smarter of the North American twins, Canada had had lots of practice not looking guilty and also not looking at the guilty party when being directly questioned. All that training failed him as he stared between Austria and Germany, going pale and shrinking back into Italy, “Eh? No, I-…”

“ _Well_ ,” Hungary said and he could hear her mirth so that was good?? He looked over at her, but she was looking at Prussia, “I guess now is as good a time as any?”

“As good a time for _what?_ ” Germany shot, and Prussia recognized the imminent freak-out in his brother’s voice. He looked back to Hungary who shrugged, smirking though she was slightly flushed. He found his confidence when Hungary’s hand found his knee.

“Well, ah… We’re pregnant,” He announced with an admittedly dopey grin, “Or rather, she’s pregnant and I’m the-.”

He was interrupted by Italy’s sudden squealing right before the smaller man jumped over Canada directly into his arms. He was crying and screaming, “Oh _Dios mio_ , you’re going to be a _papa!_ Elizaveta is going to have a _baaaabyyyy!!_ ” Prussia laughed as Italy started to kiss all over his face before leaning across him to take Hungary’s smiling face in his palms, “Elizaveta, you’re gonna be such a good mommy, ve!”

While Italy’s happiness was awfully contagious, it was hard to ignore the looks of perfect shock on Austria’s and Germany’s face.

“You’re _what?_ ” Austria wheezed, looking a little pale.

Hungary was petting the back of Italy’s hand as he wiped his face, but she addressed Austria gently, “I’m about 16 weeks along, Roderich.”

Germany snapped to look at his brother, “Is _that_ where you’ve been all this time!?”

“Well, Viky, it didn’t take _that_ long to make- _ow,_ ” Prussia jerked when Hungary punched him in the arm, “Son of a _fridge,_ it was a joke!”

Prussia was about to start shouting at her when she hissed at him to can-it, but then he noticed Germany shift out of the corner of his eyes. He was staring at them, slack jawed and looking like he wanted to jump up and grab Prussia by his cuff, but also not trusting himself to move without passing out.

“Woah-ho-kay!” He exclaimed startling everyone, except Germany who moved nothing but his gaze as Prussia moved around the table to grab him, “Time for some brother-a-brother talk, ‘scuse us a sec!” He said and pushed him through the swinging door into the kitchen.

When the door swung shut behind them, Germany put both his hands on the sink, bowing his head away from his brother.

“Don’t pass out on me, West…” Prussia begged, trying to lean around and see Germany’s face, only to jerk away when the blond snapped around to look at him intensely, “Uhh, don’t punch me either?”

Prussia winced when Germany brought his hand up to grab him by the side of his face, in a move that reminded him so much of Germania his skin crawled. He went willingly when his brother pulled him closer, “No games and all jokes aside,” He said in a stern voice, “Are you certain about this?”

Straightening his back, Prussia gave a short nod. Germany didn’t beat around the bush and Prussia wouldn’t either, “More than anything,” He looked him in the eyes even though he wanted to turn away as he added softly in German, “ _I’ve been in love with her for longer than you’ve even known her, Viky._ ”

Germany held fast for a few surprised moments – willing straightforwardness from his brother tended to do that – before the tension bled out of his shoulders. Though his face was still terse he made a half amused sound as he shook his head, “Only you…”

Cackling back at him, he patted Germany’s shoulder with a grin, “You ready to be an uncle?”

Germany stood practically in a parade rest, though there was a pleased flush on his cheeks, “I’ll do my best, ja.”

“Christ, I’m not signing you up for the core, West, relax,” And they laughed as Prussia shook him gently (or as gently as you can to move someone built like a brick shithouse), “You’ll be great.”

*

Italy had taken up Prussia’s chair, sitting with the backs of Hungary’s fingers pressed against his cheek, “They’re going to be just _precious_ , ve!!” He cooed dreamily, “Have you started picking names yet?”

Hungary smiled back at him, “No, but I imagine we’ll get to fighting about it soon enough…”

Canada had to smile as he imagined the passion they would defend their name choices with, though the motion of Austria putting his head in his hands distracted him.

“Good _Heavens_ ,” The man breathed out sounding mildly disgusted, making Canada frown, “The mere _thought_ of you two raising a child! Did you _even_ -…?”

“ _Roderich_ ,” Hungary barked his name so sharply the three men in the room all jumped. Nevertheless, she grinned at him brightly, mercilessly, “I’m pregnant, I’m loved, and I am _very_ happy. Be happy with me or kindly go-…” She started to say something vulgar, but caught herself. Sitting up straight, she slowly and calmly made a rude gesture in his direction, “Or go _hm_ yourself, ja?”

Canada snorted at the horrified look that faded into a strained smile on Austria’s face.

“Of-of course, where are my manners?” He shook himself, refolding his napkin and adjusting his silverware out of nervous habit, “Congratulations, Elizaveta.” He said reaching for his drink when Prussia and Germany came back in, “I wish you three all the best.”

It was forced politeness and Hungary knew it, knew how important that kind of thing was to him, but then Prussia was back beside her holding her hand and grinning and she had better things to focus on.

She didn’t even complain when Germany poured her apple cider to toast with in place of champagne.


	13. Chapter 13

Prussia was coming home from work earlier and earlier as the weeks progressed, eventually forcing his boss to let him work from home. Hungary wasn’t immobile by any means, but as cute as she was pattering about the kitchen in her maternity wear, swollen ankles and sore feet were not a price Prussia was willing to let her pay. So he was cooking (there was a learning curve, but his food was still pretty good) and buying a lot of meals from the organic place by his office building. So Hungary was spending more time on the couch, working on her computer or letting Prussia delegate her the chores that could be easily handled sitting down.

When the clothes were clean and folded, the newspaper in Gilbird’s cage was fresh, dinner was eaten and the kitchen clean (enough (for now)), Prussia plopped down on the couch only to have Hungary turn and put her feet in his lap. “Your feet stink.” He muttered before gently rolling her ankles.

“Shut up and rub,” She responded, tipping her head back across the end of the sofa with a sigh.

He did as he was told with minimal grumbles, only stopping later when she suddenly tensed with a gasp, her eyes going wide as she suddenly grabbed him by the elbow. He blinked at her, “Too hard?”

For a moment she didn’t respond, but then she looked at him and whispered, “Don’t freak out.”

“That is not a good way to get me to not-…” He responded the blood draining from his face as she tugged his arm towards her only for it to rush back when she placed it on her now very visible stomach.

There was something _digging into his hand_.

Easily one of the most bizarre sensations he’d ever experienced in his life, the little nub rolled from the center of his palm to the middle of his fingers before disappearing completely. Hungary winced, stretching uncomfortably, “I’m going to guess that was an elbow because now there’s a heel in my _bladder_ , oh my _fudge_ …”

Prussia was so stunned, he didn’t have time to stop his first thought before it was out of his mouth, “It’s like friggin’ _Alien_ …”

But he didn’t feel too badly about it when Hungary exploded into appalled laughter, “Gilbert!”

“What!” He chuckled back when she smacked him, “You were thinking it!”

Wiping her eyes as her laughs died down, she shook her head at him, “You freaking idiot.”

He just grunted at her, continuing to rub his hand along her stomach as he said, “Kind of amazing, though, ja?”

When her hand came to rest on top of his, he stilled. Her hands gave off the illusion of the pampered life Prussia knew she hadn’t lead. The scar on her knuckle could be explained away in a cooking accident, but he knew it was from her getting her skin stuck in the trigger of a shitty gun. Her nails were always clean, because they had the chance to be now – there was no desperate clawing and no wounds to hold shut. Even after she moved into Austria’s Perfect Mansion of Fakeness and Fancy Bullshit, the calluses on her palms were as much from cleaning as they were from defending her home, _her family_ at the end of it all. She fought with closed fists and weapons made from whatever she could swing – she was lionhearted and strong enough to back it up. This baby wouldn’t be safer in anyone else’s arms.

It made him wonder how the rest of the nations would react to, how they would _treat_ the child of a Half-Nation like him. Hungary was the most maternal nation in the world, but he knew he wouldn’t be the only one who thought she and Austria had been a sure thing getting together. He didn’t care if they looked at Prussia sideways, a number of them already did, but he didn’t want this child to ever feel different because of him. It was already going to be hard enough being the only nation child in the world (well, besides Sealand if you counted him – which now that Prussia thought about it, he _did_ ), he didn’t want any trouble on top of that. He knew most of the people he and Hungary interacted with would love the child dearly (Italy and Germany could hardly contain themselves, loading the baby up with toys and clothes), but he was still scared shitless if he was honest with himself (and regarding his baby, he always would be). He wasn’t exactly a stranger to love, but he wanted his child to have the kind of family he and Hungary had never really gotten the chance at as children. He didn’t want them to be thrown to other nations out of fear, he wanted them to feel safe and loved in all the arms that would ever hold them. His friends could do that, his friends…

“I want Canada to be their godfather, ja.” He said suddenly, surprising himself as they were getting into bed later.

Hungary was a lot less surprised and more amused. She smiled at him sleepily from the bed, “Of course,” She agreed reaching out and pulling him to her, “That makes Italy co-godfather, right?”

“Deal,” He whispered, before kissing her and turning out the light.

The next week when they asked Canada, he accepted immediately, dancing excitedly and grinning so brightly Hungary will _never_ forget that face. When they went to ask Italy, he gave his approval via almost a solid hour of tears and a near marriage proposal to Canada, much to everyone’s amusement and Germany’s dismay. But the sight of them, Hungary laughing with her hands on her tummy as Canada and Germany wiped the tears from Italy’s face, made Prussia’s heart swell. This was only the beginning, this was only three other nations whom already knew and loved him…

But, damn, it was a good place to start.


	14. Chapter 14

It’d been a long time since Prussia had been so stressed about going to a class. Back then, it was pass or fail, whatever, he was a country and had other things to worry about in all honesty. Now, he was trying to retain so much information, if he hadn’t been albino, he’d be going grey.

Hungary was taxed, too, he could tell, but it seemed that the Lamaze classes were helping her confidence which was helping _his_ confidence. If she felt sure of herself, he felt sure of her – so he sat with her in his lap and did as the instructor told them. They went home together and made their birthing plan (because, Prussia had memorized the calendar, and they were about to start seeing their OB/GYN every other week in about a month). For as much as all this made him anxious, because a lot could go off script, it still made him feel better that they had a plan in mind.

The only thing they didn’t have a plan for was the impending world meeting next month. It’d already been decided that it wouldn’t be a great idea to have Hungary show up, visibly pregnant and waddling without warning (or knowing exactly who would cause problems for her (or for themselves really, because she was not in the fucking mood)). They decided to start out with their friends and let them gauge the reactions of the rest of the other nations closest to them. (It was a miracle Italy hadn’t told the entire world yet, but that was probably Germany’s doing more than anything.)

Hungary had just finished tying up her hair with a bow when she stopped in front of him as he laced up his shoes. He looked up at her easily, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her stomach, “What’s up, Veta?”

“Do you trust me?” She asked gently, because if they were talking to their friends, they were talking to _all_ their friends – even, _especially_ Austria. She’d been curt with him (because he needed that sometimes, whether he knew it or not), but she didn’t want that to be the extent of how they were as friends. Nations couldn’t afford to waste the luxury of friends who looked upon them kindly, there were too few of them. She felt she had to do this but she needed him to be ok with it.

Prussia closed his eyes with a sigh, “Ja, of course, Elizaveta,” He responded and it was true. When it came down to it, Hungary was nothing if not loyal. She never would’ve said yes to a long-haul if she didn’t intend to stick with him. Talking to one of her best friends, even if it was that stuck up piece of shit, would not destroy her faith in their relationship (even if Prussia kind of wished she would just destroy _Austria_ ), “Go talk to him.”

“He’s…” She started to explain herself, but he cut her off as he stood, kissing her ear.

“Your ex, ja, but…” He shrugged, pulling a face and rolling his eyes, “He’s our _friend_ or whatever.” Then scratching his head and muttering, “And my family technically, I guess, you and your thing for Germanics…”

“Shut up,” Hungary pinched him, but kissed him softly, “I just want it out of the way. I don’t want to pretend everything is ok, I want it to _be_ ok.”

“Ja, I know.” Prussia replied, playing with the ends of her hair, “Go talk to him.” Then after a moment, upon recalling who he was going to speak to, “Do you trust _me_?”

She sneered at him, “Are you going to go get wasted?”

“No,” He lied, that shit eating grin that made her want to slap him on his face. She settled for kissing him and flicking his cheek.

“Take a shot for me, you fudger,” She shoved him towards the door when he pulled her hair, watching him go with a laugh, “If France puts a hand down your pants again, I’m castrating him!”

“I’ll tell him!” Prussia stopped, hanging on the front door to grin at her, “Love you.”

Smiling back, she set one hand on her stomach, “Love you, too.”

 

**_Austria_ **

Hungary walked up to the side door of the kitchen without a thought. Coming in the front door would give some kind of pretense of formality that had never been there before, for all their forced properness. She heard the clattering of dishes stop as she pressed the buzzer by the door, Austria coming to push aside the curtain with a confused smile.

“Elizaveta,” Austria said warmly, but stopped halfway through a move to touch her, “What a nice surprise.”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned up carefully to touch her cheeks to his, “A pleasure as always, Roderich,” She set her hands on her stomach as she was starting to do more often than not, “I tried to come around tea hoping you’d have a spare moment?”

“Of course,” He stepped aside, motioning her into the kitchen, “Come in.”

She sat down to the table as he crossed over to where he’d left the tea steeping, turning back to her, “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure, no honey though. Just sugar.” She smile as he pulled one of her favorite mugs down from the cabinet beside the stove.

Austria raised an eyebrow, but prepared it as she requested, “Restricted diet?”

She just chuckled, shaking her head, “Prussia’s about to run me up the walls with this organic food.”

“Really now?” Austria replied primly as he handed her the tea, “I would’ve doubted he knew what organic meant.”

“I would have, too.” Hungary had to shrug with a laugh as they both sipped their tea.

They exchanged pleasantries – how’s the house, have you spoken to so-and-so, any trouble with the baby, etcetera. Even as the conversation revealed they both seemed to be doing just wonderfully, she could feel Austria fretting from where he sat, the line of unease in his forehead not quite relaxing. She sighed, sitting her cup down and folding her hands, “Yes, Roderich?” This is what she’d come here to get rid of.

“I’m…” Austria hesitated, before finishing, “I’m _concerned_ , Elizaveta…”

“Oh?” She snapped instantly, sugary and false. His concern was so misplaced at this point, it was getting slightly annoying. She knew he meant well, but his lack of confidence in her ability to mother a child – as if she wouldn’t do everything in her power to make sure they were safe and loved – was upsetting. He had no idea how much she and Prussia already worried, but how much they were _so excited_ and were as prepared as new parents could be. They would _never_ fuck around with something that important. For all his disapproval, how had Austria not realized that by now?

Taking in her tone and the sharp look behind her smile, he gave a frustrated sigh rubbing at the bridge of his nose, “Please don’t make this a fight.”

“There’s nothing to fight about,” Hungary answered, “I just wanted to come here to make that clear.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, “Make what clear?” He replied, frowning at the sad smile on her face.

“You doubt me, Roderich. I know you do,” She folded her napkin carefully avoiding his eyes, “That was always the rub with us, wasn’t it?” She got an odd bit of satisfaction out of the taxed look on his face.

“Elizaveta…” He started, but she cut him off.

“And I know you have very little faith in Gil, but I need you to listen to me,” She rubbed gently at her stomach, “This baby is _coming_ and Prussia and I are ready and waiting for them. We have been for months.”

“You _planned_ this?” Austria sounded so aghast, Hungary’s jaw clenched.

“We _welcome_ this,” She corrected, “The point is you are a very dear friend of mine. And when you and Prussia get over your petty need to pick at each other, you’re family…” She touched the back of his hand, “I want you on our side.”

“I am, Elizaveta,” He looked offended, placing his hand over hers, “Regardless of whether I approve, of course I am.”

Hungary kept her face passive, though a jolt of fear bred irritation ran through her. She did _not_ need his approval and he hadn’t needed to toss that in. But that was Austria in a nutshell, king of himself, his opinion the reigning law of the land. She would not let her family fall subject to it, “Enough to not look at our baby the way you look at us?”

“What do you mean?” Austria asked.

“You _look_ disapproving,” She pulled her hand away, “It’s just _annoying_ to Prussia and I, but to a _child_ …”

He at least had the consciousness to look ashamed, turning away, “I’ll try.” He promised softly.

“You’ll _do_ it,” Hungary retorted, unapologetic in the face of his shock, “Or you won’t see them. I won’t have my baby growing up thinking their own family is disgusted by them.” She swallowed her tears, “I love you, Austria, but I will not chose your company over my child’s wellbeing.”

They stared at each other, Hungary uncharacteristically hard-faced and Austria properly shocked.

But she smiled when he set his jaw with determined eyes, “Understood.”

 

**_France and Spain_ **

Spain’s laughter had always been contagious and Prussia was happy to find he hadn’t become immune in the time they’d been away from each other. They were laying on their backs in France’s back yard, well into getting sloshed on expensive wine and good feelings.

“It’s been too long, amigo!” Spain giggled drunkenly from somewhere around Prussia’s shoulder.

France reached down from his lawn chair to pluck the bottle out of Spain’s hand, “ _Oui_ , it has, dear Gilbert.” He sang, just as tickled but not quite as giggly, “I don’t think I’ve seen you in months…”

“Ja, ja, I know, I’m a little shit, sue me,” Prussia laughed back, reaching back to pat Spain in the chest with surprising accuracy.

It had been a very long time since they’d hung out just the three of them, sans a crowd of people and he did miss this. Getting drunk and reminiscing like college friends instead of like countries that had survived a hundred wars. _The Bad Friends Trio_ had been born out of the darkness, out of a desperate need to make a light in the middle of a bloodbath. They’d thrived in the darkness, propped up on each other as people even as they fought each other as countries – they were never afraid of the dark together. But they also didn’t indulge those memories when they didn’t have to. So they got drunk and laughed at the good times between the bad and what their lovely charges had been up to lately.

It was France who finally broke the laughter enough, to nudge Prussia with his toe, “So what is it, _mon chou?_ ” He asked, eyes focused even as his head tipped back against the top of the chair.

“What do you mean?” Prussia asked, passing him the bottle back without looking.

“We haven’t gotten quite so…” France looked at the bottle, cocking an eyebrow sleepily, “ _Liberated_ in many years.” He took a swig and nodded at his friend, “What’s on your shoulders, _ami_?”

“You’re not dying on us again are you?” Spain asked, rolling onto his stomach to look directly at Prussia, eyes betraying his anxiety in a way his voice hadn’t.

Prussia looked up with a sad smile, ruffling his own hair, “No, no more tragedies. That’s not my scene anymore.”

France kicked him more firmly this time, “Then what?”

Trying to choose his words before he said them, Prussia scratched his head nervously, “So this thing with Hungary…”

“ _Ay Dios mio_ ,” Spain cut him off, eyes wide as he grabbed France by the knee, “ _Jesus Cristo,_ he finally called it ‘a thing’, Francis, did you hear that?? Am I losing it?”

“ _Non_ , I heard it, too,” France muttered, sitting forward with interest now, “Does that mean you two have finally given up this ridiculous stand off?”

“What the hell does _that_ mean!?” Prussia sat up, flushed and irritated as Spain started to laugh.

“They did!” He exclaimed, making France chuckle amusedly, “Romano owes me twenty-…”

“Woah, woah, wait!” Prussia shoved him, annoyed even as he smiled in shock, “You were _betting_ on us?”

“Oh come on, you didn’t know?” Spain laughed, flopping onto his back, “I thought that was half the reason you were holding out so long…”

Prussia started to light into him about that, but then France had him by the chin, smiling drunkenly, “But tell us, _cher_ , are you two _romantic_ now?”

“Uh, yeah, we’re…” He shrugged, “We’re more than romantic.”

“What do you mean?” Spain asked, nudging him, “You made love, then?”

Prussia went pink, chuckling, “Yeah…”

France caught his tone, “ _But?_ ”

“She’s, uh…” Prussia gave a guilty face, shrinking away a little out of France’s grip. There was no way to be gentle about this now, “She’s about seven months pregnant?”

His friends went slack jawed and bug-eyed.

France started several times and still only got out, “She’s…?”

“Pregnant,” Spain finished deadpan.

Prussia couldn’t help but chuckle, “I know.”

France’s eyes were lighting up, shocked (semi-)sober, “You got her _pregnant_?”

“ _Seven_ months ago?” Spain’s face was breaking into a grin to match Prussia’s.

“I know, I know…” Prussia said, holding up his hands, “I should’ve told you, let me hear it.” He said, welcoming the heckling and instead getting an armful of a laughing Spaniard.

“A _father!_ ” Spain shouted happily, shaking Prussia by the shoulders before smacking his cheek playfully, “Our amigo is gonna be a _papa_ …”

“Congratulations,” France sang, then inclined his head in rare seriousness, “Are you ready for that?”

Huffing a laugh, Prussia shook his head in disbelief, a giddy delight playing with the nervousness beneath it all, “We’re prepared to death and scared to death.” He grinned when Spain patted his shoulder again.

“Sounds like ready to me.” He commented.

France hummed in agreement, smiling kindly, “You seem excited.”

“I mean…” Prussia stopped, “I’m cashing in a tacky token, ok?” He wasn’t sure when they started saying that, but recalled there being literal tokens and a punishment for every use of five at some point.

Regardless, it made them both laugh, France motioning for him to continue, “Out with it then.”

Prussia looked down to hide the love-struck smile trying to creep its way across his face, “It’s a friggin’ dream come true.”

The silence that followed was as endeared as it was contemplative. Honesty that wasn’t coated in humor tended to do that to them. But Spain and France could read the love and happiness in their friend’s face and that was more than enough. They were all overdue for a happy ending.

Spain’s smile went soft, “Bueno, I’m glad then,” He pulled him into a tight hug, “ _Felicitaciones, Gilberto._ ”

“Oui,” France agreed, slumping forward to throw an arm around him and kiss his cheek, “May the birth be easy and the child healthy.” He smiled as he leaned back, “We all know it’ll be loved to the high heavens and back, _non_?”

There was a bit of a lump in Prussia’s throat, but he tried to not let the sentimentality of it get to him. His smirk was light but his eyes exuded infinite gratitude, “Thanks, fellas.”

 

*

 

It was silly for Prussia to let himself think that was the end of it.

The grapevine was wide even from just the now six nations that knew about the pregnancy. It would spread quickly enough and he trusted these people to tell him if there would be trouble on the horizon – he doubted it, _hoped to God_ there wouldn’t be, but it was still better to know. But before he could go to bed, before he could even make himself unlock the front door and promise Hungary he’d taken that extra shot for her, he remembered. He remembered and even though he spent all his time covering it up with resentment and snark, the lurch in his stomach reminded him that anger almost always spawned from fear. He did not like to be afraid. He felt he _couldn’t_ be afraid when he had a baby to be strong for.

He let the liquid courage still coursing through his veins take effect and turned away from the door.

**_Russia_ **

The amount of time Russia spent at Canada’s house was annoying in the kind of way that bordered on threatening. He knew Canada wouldn’t have anyone here that he didn’t expressly _want_ here, but Prussia couldn’t help but feel like Russia had invaded _his_ space. Even if Canada didn’t technically _live_ inNew Prussia, Prussia felt like he had some kind of claim on Canada in general. (Something Canada had to set straight every now and again, but that was neither here nor there…) But as he’d learned lately, Canada had been spending just as much time in Russia, so theoretically he could dismiss this little visit as looking for his friend if he decided to bail. Being here made his skin crawl.

A few moments of pounding on the door later and Russia was standing in the door way, creepy smile and all.

“Matvey is not here, da.” Russia supplied without greeting.

“I’m not here for him, _da_.” Prussia shot back instinctively, hoping he didn’t sound quite as drunk as he thought he did.

Tilting his head back suspiciously and squaring his shoulders, Russia frowned, “Looking for a fight then?”

Prussia didn’t bother to answer, “I don’t trust you.”

“I am shocked,” Russia replied with a complete lack thereof.

“But I trust Matt…” He sighed and forced himself to acknowledge that. Canada wouldn’t betray him nor was Canada a fool. If Russia was really as haywire as he had been back in the day, their relationship wouldn’t even exist. It was questionable now, _perturbing_ even, but not… not any more risky than the rest of them. Canada was the second largest nation and second hardest hitting nation person (only below his brother, but you wouldn’t know by looking); he didn’t need the second hand protection or paranoia. This was Prussia’s issue to deal with.

Russia started to respond, then closed his mouth abruptly. He blinked then crossed his arms, “This is about what’s got him so bubbly lately, da?”

“I’m having a kid.” Prussia stated plainly, for some reason unsettled by the genuine pleasantness that rose in Russia’s face.

“Oh? Congradu-…”

“If you ever call me Kaliningrad in front of them I _will_ kill you.” He cut him off, the heart of all the animosity falling right out of his mouth without so much as a second thought. The name _Kaliningrad_ , _Kaliningrad, poor little Kaliningrad_ stuck with him, had always been a button for Russia to push to make Prussia’s mind go rage-red and terrified. It was so long ago now but they were nations, they blink and the world is new, but the scars from yesterday still feel like open wounds. Prussia refused to be made to bleed on his baby.

Russia’s face closed off again, but that slight mania he’d hardly been keeping in check made his eyes appear wild. He towered over Prussia, “Matvey would never forgive you, da.”

“That’s on you.” Prussia batted away the challenge, glaring up at Russia.

“I’ll stay away from your baby, _Prussia,_ ” Russia replied after a moment, leaning away from him, “That’s what this is really about, da?”

Prussia nodded shortly, still painfully tense, “ _Good._ ” That was all he cared about hearing from Russia and turned to leave. He was surprised to hear him speak up before he could even reach the end of the porch.

“I am trying, Prussia,” Russia said softly, not looking at him, “Neither of us really deserve what we have, da, but I am trying to deserve him.”

The painful sincerity in Russia voice was startling, but Prussia tried not to let it show across his face, “If I doubted that I would’ve killed you the first time you touched him.” He replied just as sincerely, “Still have it in me if you lose your grip.”

Russia nodded, looking at Prussia approvingly when he replied, “ _Good._ ”

“ _Gilbert…_ ”

They both turned to find Canada standing at the end of the path, an armful of groceries and an alarmed look on his face.

Prussia gave his best ‘I-didn’t-do- _shit’_ smile, “Hey, Birdie.”

“ _Welcome home_ , _dearest_.” Russia greeted warmly in Russian partly for the benefit of seeing Prussia’s lip curl.

Canada didn’t respond, looking between them, now less alarmed and more suspicious, “What’s going on here, eh?”

“Just looking for you, kid.” Prussia lied, walking up and throwing an arm around his shoulder, “Have you spoken to your brother yet?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a doctor or medical professional. This might be very far away from how you handle/experience your labor/delivery.

Hungary wasn’t resting very easily these days.

Even with the relief of the nations of the world not making a fuss (personally being very happy for her and politically not giving a shit), she found herself staying up more and more often. She was aching everywhere as it was, but the occasional “mini-contractions” as her doctor had called them during her now weekly doctor visits, certainly didn’t help. The anxiousness to finally see her baby was bleeding into her desire to be able to roll over without waking the baby, she was ready to be _done_ with this pregnancy.

Prussia could tell how tired she was, could see every time she was biting back whatever she’d wanted to snap at him. It was stressing him _the fuck out_ to be frank, but he knew she had it worse. He toned down the banter and was generally being as sweet as she would let him. Massages when she wanted them and being left alone for a bit when she didn’t. She had reached the peak of her weight gain at this point and she was feeling it more often than not. Even on the days where her energy was on an upswing, she still spent most of the time seated (playing videogames and hissing what they would normally shout at each other). But they were at the point where her tummy was big enough (and uncomfortable enough) that they couldn’t really navigate sex the way they normally did, but Prussia would never let anything keep him from finding his way in between her welcoming legs. He’d do anything to help her relax even if they had to lay sideways and have “worm sex” as he called it (which made her laugh, so that was good, too).

She had fallen asleep after one such occasion and Prussia wasn’t inclined to wake her – even if it was only 3 o’clock – unless something blew up and maybe not even then. He was standing in the doorway to the nursery directly across the hall. Between Canada, Hungary, and himself, the whole house had been baby proofed for some time now, but the baby’s room had just recently come together.

Hungary had agreed to a small baby shower about a month ago, the result of which was them not having to buy a most things for the baby after the furniture they’d gotten when Prussia moved in. As it turned out, the majority of the nations would love a little kid to spoil and Sealand would love having someone closer to his (apparent) age to hang out with. There were toys and bottle warmers and a breast pump and sheets and you-name-it all over the room. Canada – ever the pragmatist – had even given them a big pack of newborn diapers.

Prussia stepped inside onto the foam animal tiles Romano had gotten them to look down into the crib.

The baby wouldn’t be sleeping there at first, Hungary having set up a cradle in their bedroom weeks ago, but he still had to smile at the thought of a little girl or boy sleeping in this room. He twisted the mobile hanging over the bed, watching as it lit up and played a soft edition of _Ave Maria_ , a gift from Italy. He was tired, and seeing Hungary in pain – even if happily so – troubled him, but _Gott_ , were they ready to meet this kid. They were all so excited and ready to meet and love on this baby.

Prussia turned when he heard Hungary moving in the bedroom, “Uh, hey, Gil?” She said entirely too innocently.

Frowning, he stopped the mobile, “Ja?”

“Gilbert!” She said, more startled this time and he could tell she was moving a lot more quickly than usual. He nearly tripped running back across the hall.

“What, what’s wrong?” He stopped abruptly in the bedroom to find Hungary standing beside the bed with wide eyes and a soaking wet pair of his sweatpants. He blinked at the puddle on the bed uncomprehendingly, “…Did you just _pee_?”

“No!” She hissed, motioning frantically, “I- It just _popped._ ” And she sounded so _disgusted_ , if it wasn’t _pee_ then why- wait, it _popped?_

Prussia’s eyes went as wide as hers, the world suddenly tilting under his feet. _It’d popped_ , her fucking _water_ just broke.

“ _Oh mein Gott…_ ” He breathed out, voice so high dogs probably couldn’t even hear it. He’d said he wanted to see the baby but he hadn’t meant _right now, they were still early weren’t they? What the fuck was-??_

“Don’t panic.” Hungary said, taking in the grey pallor starting to creep over his face as he crossed the room.

“I’m not panicking.” Prussia said with almost no breath at all.

“You look like you’re panicking…”

“I’m just getting the go-bag,” He assured her and – _in through your nose out through your mouth_ – pulled said bag out of the closet, “I’m totally not panicking, panicking is not awesome.”

He was panicking, he was panicking a lot.

They were ready, they really were, but Prussia instantaneously convinced himself they weren’t _nearly_ ready enough.

“It was only my water breaking,” Hungary said, to herself as much as him, “I haven’t had any contractions yet.”

“Right,” He said before it’d even registered what she’d said. He shook himself, “Right we wait until they’re five minutes apart or too bad to talk through.”

Hungary was not looking forward to that, but she nodded trying to stay level, “Ok, so-so go put the bag by the door and help me out of these clothes…”

Doing as she asked, he came back and stripped off her pants holding her steady when she jerked away when he grabbed for her panties, “Hey, _hey_ , easy! What is it?”

There was that repulsed look again, “That felt _disgusting,_ ” She started to shake her hands in distress, “Oh my God, get it _off_!” Leaning on his shoulder with one hand she started to shove her panties off. He saw what the commotion was about when they landed on the floor. The mucus plug sat like the result of a bad sneeze in the crotch of her panties.

“I thought it’d get lost in the rest of the-…” She shrugged indicating to the mess on the bed, “But I just felt it and _ugh_.”

Prussia decided not to think too hard about how that must’ve felt, pinching his face and picking up her underwear. He was going to say she was being silly when she pointed at the trash bin beside the toilet, but decided now was not the time to piss her off, “Ja, ja, it’s gone. You’re fine.”

Leaving her to wipe herself down (with instructions to “scream if something went wrong”), he tossed the bedspread and her clothes into the washer. When he turned back, she was standing in the hallway, barefoot but standing more confidently in a maternity dress with her hair pulled back. “And now we wait,” She said and took his hand when he rushed to help her lower herself onto the couch.

He swallowed and sat down with his arm around her, “Now we wait.”

Two and a half movies later, Hungary reached over and grabbed Prussia’s knee, her face slightly pinched and eyes closed like she was concentrating, “Write down the time.”

Scrambling for the notepad on the side table, he looked back at her as he scribbled down the numbers, “Bad?” He asked.

“Not… not yet,” She opened her eyes and shrugged vaguely. A few seconds later, she sagged, “Sort of like bad period cramps…”

Prussia raised an eyebrow, “Those generally sound pretty bad…”

“Wimp,” Hungary laughed but shook her head, rubbing his knee, “I’m ok for now.”

Today would not be the day he would doubt her, so he put his arm back around her and they went back to arguing about whether or not the hero would get to save his partner in time. They went through the process of timing the contractions several more times, each time Hungary looking progressively more pained and Prussia getting progressively more restless. They’d given up on the movies and left it on some game show that required more focus – for Hungary to try and distract herself – when she gave a half shout before digging her nails into his thigh.

Prussia jumped, “Veta?” He called but when she just wailed at him wordlessly, he dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her, “Oh crap, crap, it’s ok, I’m here, breathe for me, ja.”

Hungary wasn’t actually paying too much attention to his words, trying to focus on the grip of his hands in hers that was being over shadowed by the grip twisting in her torso. She knew she had to breathe, that was all she could do, because it _hurt_ but she could breathe, she could breathe…

When it passed, she gasped in a breath and realized she wasn’t sure whose hands were shaking worse. She was scared now, but she could breathe – _just breathe._ Her voice wobbled when she said, “Ok.”

“Now?” Prussia replied, agreeably helping her to her feet when she started to push forward. They weren’t quite at five minutes apart yet, but he figured six thirty and breathless was close enough.

“ _Yeah, it’s bad now, it’s really bad, we should go…_ ” Her Hungarian was rushed with none of the normal finesse, but he understood her nevertheless.

“Ok, ja,” He said and lead her to the door, he helped her into her shoes as she pulled on a sweater.

Once they were both fully dressed, Prussia grabbed the hospital bag and took a breath as they stepped out the door, “Let’s go meet our kid.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hungary started fumbling for her phone when they were about a mile from the hospital, flitting through her contacts until she saw the name she was looking for.

“Ludwig,” She breathed as soon as the man answered while Prussia broke at least 5 traffic laws getting onto the highway, “I’m in la- _AYY!!_ ” A contraction hit and she nearly startled Prussia off the road.

“What!?” He shouted, wide-eyed and harried, “Are you ok!? What happened??”

“ _Labor,_ ” She hissed, for the benefit of both brothers but then her words were gone and she threw the phone in Prussia’s lap, hunching over on herself.

“She’s in labor and we’re going to Central.” Prussia shouted, not even bothering to take his hands off the wheel, “Call Matt and Feli and be there, ja!” He heard a string of frantic German before the phone buzzed to indicate the call had ended. He could hardly breathe, but he tried to cut his eyes at her as he drove, “Come on, Veta, we’re almost there, hang-…”

She hissed something that sounded so suspiciously like “ _csitt_ ” that he pressed his lips together, turning into the emergency room parking lot. Somewhere in the middle of the hospital staff wheeling Hungary into a room and getting her hooked up to a dozen different monitoring devices, a nurse informed them that their family had gathered in the waiting room.

Hungary was broken out in sweat now donning a hospital gown on one of the ever shortening breaks between contractions. She tried to smile even though she was already thoroughly scared, “Thank you,” She replied at the same time as Prussia.

When the next contraction hit, she started to cry squeezing Prussia’s hand as she screamed out. When she collapsed back as it passed, a nurse dabbed her face and the doctor started tugging on her gloves, “Alright, mom, let’s take a look at you!” She called, disappearing behind the curtain draped over Hungary’s raised legs.

“How much longer?” Hungary panted out as Prussia stroked up and down her arm

The doctor peaked over the edge of the curtain, smile evident even under her surgical mask, “You’re close momma, you’re fully dilated.”

In his nervousness, Prussia’s mouth got ahead of his brain again, “I didn’t realize it’d hurt this much.” He muttered and immediately realized he should’ve kept his mouth shut at the tired looks the nurses gave him and the murderous look his lover gave him.

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Hungary shot, sounding beyond irritated, “I wasn’t aware it was supposed to feel like sunshine and-…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Prussia said, no stranger to throwing in an apology in the middle of a scolding. He took her hand between his and bowed his head against it, “You can do this, ja, you’re the strongest woman I know,” He kissed her hand looking at her seriously, “You can do this.”

The moment the anger fled from her eyes, fear took over and she started to shake her head, “I don’t think I-…”

“Shh, yes you can,” He interrupted her with all the confidence in the world, kissing her briefly, “You can scream and cry and break my hand if you have to, but you’re gonna get through this.”

“Gil-…” She started to say, but then the contractions were back and she had to stop.

“I’m right here,” Prussia promised, though his heart was somewhere in his throat.

When the doctor finally called out that she was going to have Hungary start to push, Prussia forced himself to focus on her grip on his hand and did the breathing exercises right with her. He breathed out praise and encouragement directly against her ear through the entirety of the first push and second push…

And promptly got dizzy.

Hungary was whimpering repeatedly in Hungarian, periodically shrieking wordlessly in between. Prussia _hated_ seeing her in pain like this, and it was making him ill. He’d seen her go through such terrible things, the idea that what she was feeling right now was bad enough that she was crying without words… He couldn’t even _fathom_ that.

Somehow over all the commotion, one of the nurses had the mind to call out, “Dad, you’re looking a little green, we losing you?” when he listed towards the bed, setting his elbow on the mattress to stay upright.

“ _Nein_ ,” He swallowed shaking himself, and pressing his forehead to Hungary’s shoulder as she counted her breaths, “No, I’m here. I’m here.”

The doctor interrupted any follow up by shouting, “Ok, mom, one more big push!”

Forcing himself to get a grip, he adjusted her grip on his hand so she could hold on properly, “Come on, Veta. One more, you’re _so_ close, _liebling_ …”

Hungary sucked in a breath, pulling a strong face as the doctor counted down from three. Prussia felt his finger break in her hand as she screamed out that final time, but smothered his curses when he heard. She wasn’t the only one screaming now.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor announced happily over the angry little cries and cheers from the nurses.

“A girl?” Though he wobbled on his feet, Prussia stood immediately when one of the nurses carried their baby girl over to the little table off to the side where they weighed her and gave her a hospital bracelet.

“Can you see her?” Hungary’s cut in, out of breath and desperate.

Prussia was honestly surprised he heard her over the pounding of his own heart, “ _Mein Gott_ , _Elizaveta…_ ” He whispered and the nurse looked up at smiled at him.

“We’re coming mom and dad, hang on!”

There were tears in his eyes when he finally responded, “She’s _beautiful_.” And his voice was all kinds of fucked up but he was too awed to be embarrassed, the screaming red little face of their baby girl taking all his focus.

In the next minute, the doctor laid the little girl on Hungary’s chest and she started to cry as soon as her arms closed around her, “Oh my God, _look at you_. My baby girl.” She turned to beam up at Prussia, “She’s so _gorgeous._ ”

Prussia leaned over the loves of his life, crying and happier than he could ever remember, “Hello, beautiful,” He whispered as she cooed into Hungary’s breast, “Hi, it’s your _vati_.”

The word shook as he said it, his heart hurting with how wonderful it felt to have that title. He would work every damn day of his life to deserve it, to deserve this little girl. He kissed the messy mop of dark hair on her head, gently like she would break if he so much as breathed too hard.

He went happily when Hungary drew him down, kissing him and laughing against his mouth, “We did it, Gil. We’re _parents_.”

Equal parts awed and overjoyed, they looked at each other and felt a truly peaceful kind of love they had never experienced before. For all that would happen, for all that would change, this harmony, this _relationship_ was theirs to keep. They were in it until the end, side by side facing this new life. Their daughter would be loved to pieces by her _anyu_ and _vati_ and more uncles than she would know what to do with.

Deeply enamored with this baby and each other, they had the life neither of them had ever imagined possible.

They were a real, honest-to-god family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super important, but "csitt!" is supposedly the Hungarian equivalent of "hush!".


	17. Chapter 17

Canada has always had a deep hatred of waiting rooms. The general sight of them makes his skin crawl, the smell and he can’t sit still at all. And so he’s been walking back and forth for an hour or so, trying to quell his nerves and send good vibes to his friends in the delivery room. He hadn’t been personally invested in a pregnancy in decades, and forgotten how much it sucked not being able to harass nurses for information on people who technically weren’t family members.

A half hour ago saw Italy to the end of his ability to stay calm and he was up and following Canada around the room, voicing every little concern that popped into his head. He was about to get hysterical, nearly crying into Canada’s chest when Germany reached the end of _his_ ability to stay calm.

“ _Both of you have a seat!!_ ” He boomed, startling them and several other people in the wing. Though he could sympathize with them being stressed – he was about to have a coronary himself – Canada’s constant motion had already been wearing him thin, but Italy’s paranoid yammering was giving him a migraine. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, reaching out a hand knowing Italy would take it, “Apologies, just… Please.”

He looked up when Italy wrapped around his arm, pressing a kiss into his shoulder before resting his head there, “Sorry, Viky.” He said, making the man blush.

Canada fell into the seat on Italy’s far side, looking at him and smiling guiltily, “I’m not kissing you, eh.” He joked making Italy chuckle as Germany sat back, crossing his arms.

After Hungary had fallen into a well-deserved rest, giving him explicit (if sleepy) orders to “not keep the boys waiting”, Prussia finally walked into the waiting room. At some point, Italy had nodded off and Germany was doing a very good impersonation of a sleeping person. Canada was twirling his stress ring repeatedly as he looked straight up, counting the ceiling tiles Prussia could tell. He was bubbling to disrupt him.

“Birdie,” He called as he approached, making the man jump.

The three of them were on their feet (albeit, someone dazedly in Italy’s case) almost instantly.

Prussia had to laugh when they all started speaking at once, all asking with varying degrees of coherency about Hungary and the baby and were they ok and what did the doctor say and-?

“Gentlemen!” He interrupted with all his usual grandiose and a grin splitting his face, “You are now the proud family members and protectors of 6 pound 6 ounce baby girl!”

Immediately, they all broke into grins. Italy and Canada leapt at Prussia at once in a flurry of happy words, while Germany waited patiently to be drawn into a hug.

“I’m happy for you, Preußen,” He said, clapping his brother’s back warmly.

Though he took the time to smile at him appreciatively, Prussia could hardly contain himself, motioning excitedly for them to follow, “Come on, come on! Come see what we made, ja!”

A few fond eye rolls and a long hallway later, they were standing in front of a room full of babies and the group of nurses in charge of their care. Upon seen Prussia, the eldest nurse in the pink elephant scrubs smiled as she came forward.

“And the most perfect, beautiful, and _awesome_ girl in the room,” Prussia beamed proudly as the nurse brought her forward for the group to see, “Is none other than Little Miss Adeline Herdervary-Beilschmidt!”


	18. Epilogue

Adeline was going to wake up almost exactly a half hour from now.

Hungary’s internal clock was intrinsically excellent as she had an entire nation of working folks as her hindbrain. She knew that it was 9:30 am, give or take a few off clocks, and that Adeline had slept through the whole night for the first time. Her diaper had to be wet by this point, or would be very shortly, and she would be hungry, leading to her screaming.

Most likely in almost exactly twenty-nine minutes.

But right now, the house rang with the morning edition of silence.

Gilbird was sitting on the baby monitor, ruffled and peeping in his sleep, and the static little breaths coming through the baby monitor meant Adeline was content to sleep out the rest of her twenty-seven minutes. Hungary was also content to let the back of her head greet the sun until she could be bothered to open her eyes. Quiet was a rare commodity, one she never really thought she’d miss, and she intended to indulge.

Speaking of indulging, there were twenty-three minutes between her and any good reason to get up – she reached back for Prussia, pausing confusedly when she hit empty sheets… _Crap._

_Crap-o-la_ , even though the saying was “ _speak of the Devil_ ”, Hungary knew better. That was only for weak Devils. For Devils on Prussia’s level, all you had to do was think of them, wonder _vaguely_ where they are and they would make their presence known.

Hence, the thud and sharp curse from down stairs.

A tiny whine floated out of the baby monitor and the whole house held its breath. Twenty minutes wasn’t a long time to sleep except that it was when you were a university student or there was a baby in your house. Addie was the sweetest little thing when she was awake, but did not appreciate being woken up. It didn’t help that she also awoke at the drop of a hat. Literally. (Like Prussia had the unfortunate opportunity to learn firsthand not even a whole _week_ ago and still decided to go stomping around like a lunatic downstairs.) When Adeline’s whine erupted into full blown crying, Hungary pushed up out of the bed with a groan, “ _Gilbert, I swear I’m gonna-!_ ”

“Sorry!” He shouted, “I’m sorry, let me just- _wait-_ …” And at the sound of more crashing, Hungary rolled her eyes. She had a different child to worry about at the moment.

By the time Adeline was in a fresh diaper and gurgling happily as Gilbird chirped at her from Hungary’s head, Prussia had crept in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook,” She sang even though she kissed his cheek when he blew a raspberry at Addie, making her flail and grin for him.

“Ja, ja, I know,” He responded, kissing her properly before pinching her shoulder, “Come on, she can have breakfast downstairs. I want to show you something.”

Hungary picked Adeline up, “If your obsessive scrapbooking has taken over the living room-…”

“It’s not obsessive and you would love it!” He shot back, kissing Addie’s face over Hungary’s shoulder, making her squiggle, “But it’s not that, ja.”

They descended the stairs slowly, less because Hungary was carrying the baby and more because Prussia insisted on teasing said baby on the way. But when they got to the bottom and Prussia gave an exaggerated ‘ta-da!’ motion at the new chair, Hungary narrowed her eyes.

“That looks comfy…” She said honestly, noting the genuine excitement in his face, “But hon, there’s a rocker in the nursery.”

It was one of the only gifts of furniture they’d gotten, actually. America had presented it proudly as his own creation at their baby shower. He’d even taken the time to carve their lasts names across the back and a circus (with no clowns) across the front. They had both been deeply touched by the detail, even if Prussia joked America had to sit in it first to make sure it didn’t fall apart under pressure. Hungary had given him the sideways kind of hug pregnant women are wont to give, promising to give it a home proudly on the front porch when Addie was too big for rocking in the nursery.

Prussia looked deeply offended, “This is not a _rocker_ , it’s a Lazy Boy,” He pulled the leaver that made the leg rest pop up, “And we can’t both sit in that rocker.”

Laughing as she shifted Adeline in her arms, Hungary walked over patting his waist, “If you think we can both sit in that, you’re underestimating both of our hips…”

“Not like that,” Prussia replied, tugging her hair and sitting down with his legs spread, “In my lap.”

Hungary looked dubious, “We may have to cut off your legs…”

“They’ll grow back. Probably,” He waved his hands dismissively, then shrugged patting his legs, “Whatever, come on.” He helped her lower herself to the space in his lap as she held Adeline gently against her chest.

When she was reclined comfortably against Prussia without putting him in danger of having his dick crushed between their bodies, Hungary pulled her shirt open to start Addie to nursing, “Are you ok?” She asked, “You’re gonna have to sit like that for a while if you stay…”

“I know,” He answered, rubbing her thigh gently where he could reach, “I’m great, I’m awesome. Feed our kid.”

Hungary snorted as she helped Adeline to latch onto her breast, “I’m going to slap you when I get a free hand.”

“I can accept that,” Prussia said, and then they lapsed into silence, heads pressed together as they watched their baby.

At some point, the security in this moment – having her baby in her arms and the man she loved most in the world at her back – made Hungary felt a giddy kind of bliss. She was literally sitting in the middle of the life she never thought she could have. Her dream was alive and supported by people who loved her and her family. She turned her face into Prussia’s throat, humming a happy song softly and feeling warmed to her soul.

It was as if her joy was something tangible in the room, something so bright Prussia had to shut his eyes against it. He listened to Hungary singing under her breath over the sound of his daughter feeding and felt a kind of peace he wasn’t familiar with. Bringing his free hand up to gently brush against the back of Adeline’s head, he turned and kissed the side of Hungary’s head, “I love you two _so_ much.” He murmured into her hair, only moving to meet her lips when she started to kiss under his jaw.

“We love you, too,” She smiled back, then looked down to where Adeline was still suckling peacefully, “Isn’t that right, Addie? You love your _vati_.”

Prussia was willing to pretend the burp that made them both erupt into laughter was a yes.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, that's all she wrote! Thank you for sticking around until the end and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Con-Crit? Drop me a line!


End file.
